


해리 포터와 마법약의 문제점

by llvllhaha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: '시간은 끈적끈적하다'라는 이론에 따라 대부분 원작 타임라인 따라감, 7권까지 달리는 전개, Gen, pre-slash일 수도..?, 가족, 개그물, 그리몰드 저택, 님파도라 통스 생존, 대부 시리우스 블랙, 드라마, 등장인물 악역화 없음, 디멘터 유발 자살 생각, 라이벌, 리무스 루핀 생존, 마법약, 멘토 세베루스 스네이프, 몇몇 인물이 마음을 고쳐 먹음, 볼드모트는 그 자체로 경고, 사탕, 세베루스 스네이프 생존, 스네이프 교수는 여전히 최악의 교사, 시리우스 블랙 생존, 시리우스 블랙은 매우 망가졌지만 노력함, 아즈카반, 애니마구스, 우정, 원작 다시 쓰기, 원작 수준의 아동학대, 이 팬픽을 제작하는 과정에서 어떤 원작도 다치지 않았음, 적수에서 악우로, 죽는 등장인물 있음, 캐논 다이버전스, 프레드 위즐리 생존, 하지만 모든 사람을 고쳐쓸 수 있는 것은 아님, 해리 눈이 엄청 낮아서 운이 좋았음, 해리 포터는 구원자 콤플렉스가 있음, 해리 포터와 저주받은 아이 스포일러, 해리는 그리몰드 12번지가 오해받았다고 생각함
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llvllhaha/pseuds/llvllhaha
Summary: 옛날 옛날에, 해리 포터가 두들리를 피해 화학 실험실에 2시간 동안 숨어 있을 때, 착한 대학원생 하나가 산, 염기와 과학적 탐구방법에 대한 두근거리는 사실을 설명해 주었답니다. 호수에 던진 조약돌이 파문을 일으킵니다.마법의 사탕 만들기, 집과 사랑에 빠지는 해리, 사악한 아기고양이 드레이코 말포이, 마법 세계에 논리를 적용하려고 고군분투하는 헤르미온느가 나오지만 딱히 순서대로는 아닙니다.#청소년 관람가 #(주인공)논커플링 #해리포터 번역물 #1-7권 캐논 다이버전스
Relationships: 그레고리 고일/루나 러브굿, 드레이코 말포이 & 볼드모트, 드레이코 말포이 & 세베루스 스네이프, 드레이코 말포이 & 해리 포터, 리, 세베루스 스네이프 & 볼드모트, 시리우스 블랙 & 해리 포터, 원작 인간관계와 러브라인들, 해리 포터 & 볼드모트, 해리 포터 & 세베루스 스네이프, 헤르미온느 그레인저 & 해리 포터 & 론 위즐리
Kudos: 3





	1. 네빌과 듣는 마법약 수업은 정신사납다

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wyste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyste/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Problem of Potions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588629) by [Wyste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyste/pseuds/Wyste). 



> Wyste님의 한국어 번역본입니다!

[네빌과 듣는 마법약 수업은 정신 사납다]  
(Potions Class With Neville Is Very Distracting)

문제는, 아니 어쩌면 해답은, 해리가 마법의 약과 사랑에 빠졌다는 것이었다. 해리는 이전에는 학교에 특별히 관심이 없었다. 두들리를 피하고, 집안일을 하고, 두들리를 피하고, 삼촌 스타일 양육법의 희생양이 되지 않기 위해 친척들과 평화를 유지하고, 두들리를 피하느라 너무 바빴다.

그게 바로 네빌이 마법약 시간에 솥을 녹였을 때 해리가 아주아주 짜증이 났던 이유였다. 네빌 때문에 해리는 마법약을 만들다가 집중력이 흐트러져서 노란색 마법약을 이상한 겨자색으로 만들어 버렸다.

받아들일 수 없는 일이다. 네빌에게 소리를 질러봤지만 해결되는 게 없었다. 헤르미온느가 네빌을 도와주면 둘 모두 감점당할 뿐이었다…

교실 밖 스터디 그룹이 답이었다. 그러면 헤르미온느는 네빌을 자기 성에 찰 때까지 가르칠 수 있었고, 해리는 연습을 할 수 있었다.

맥고나걸 교수는 아이들이 즉석에서 결성한 스터디 그룹에 감동하지 않았다. 그래서 결국 수많은 시행착오를 거친 뒤에, 론이 쌍둥이들에게 싹싹 빌면서 쌍둥이들의 불법 마법약이 만들어지는 장소를 알려달라고 해야 했다. 알고 보니 그 장소는 동굴처럼 움푹 파인 비밀 통로 입구였다. 대단했다!

네빌과 헤르미온느, 론은 온종일 거기서 엄한 시간까지 죽치고 있으면서 수업에서 ‘배웠던/배우고 있는/배울 예정인’ 다양한 마법약을 실험하려는 의지를 해리만큼 활활 불태우지 않았다. 그렇긴 했지만, 나쁘지 않았다. 네빌은 미리 반쯤 성공한 마법약을 만들어보고 나서 수업에 들어가면 훨씬 침착했고, 헤르미온느는 처음부터 끝까지 가르쳐 주려는 충동을 수업이 시작하기 *전에* 풀어냈다. 그건 해리가 자기 마법약에 집중할 수 있게 되었다는 뜻이었다. 스네이프가 네빌에게 고함을 약간 덜 치게 되었다는 사실과 함께, 세 가지가 확실해졌다.

1\. 교실에 있는 학생 대부분은 마법약에 젬병이었다.

2\. 슬리데린이 점수를 따는 건 드레이코가 실제로 마법약을 잘 만들기 때문이다.

3\. 스네이프가 해리의 마법약 실력이 재앙이라며 한마디씩 던지는 말에 빈정거림이 얼마나 많이 섞였든, 스네이프는 사실 꽤 좋은 조언을 해 줬다. 거의 대부분의 말을 무시하기만 한다면.

해리는 자기 마법약 교수의 말을 싸그리 무시하는 걸 꽤 잘하게 되었다.

제일 거지 같은 건, 헤르미온느조차도 드레이코가 마법약을 만들 때 대체 어떻게 ‘적당히 올바른 색깔’에서 나아가 ‘매력적인 색조로 연기가 피어오르는 상태’가 되도록 하고, ‘슬리데린에 10점을 얻어주는 느물거리는 멍청이’ 가 되는지 감을 잡을 수 없었다는 것이었다.

할로윈이 코앞까지 다가올 즈음에 해리는 다섯 가지 다른 버전의 마법약을 시험하면서 저녁식사 시간을 다 써 버릴 정도로 답답해졌다. *드레이코 말포이*에게 조언을 부탁해야 할 거라는 생각에 뱃속이 푹 꺼지는 기분을 느꼈지만 견디려고 애썼다.

아무리 그래도 이게 스네이프 교수에게 조언을 부탁하는 것보다 낫다는 건 확실했다. 해리는 _자살 희망자_ 가 아니었으니까. 그래도 여전히 좋진 않았다.

그래서 해리는 죽어버린 자신의 긍지와 자존심을 위해 애도하면서 한쪽에서 걸어왔다. 헤르미온느와 론이 반대편에서 오고 있었고…… 어쩌다 보니 세 사람은 여자 화장실 바깥 복도에서 산트롤과 싸우게 되었다.

네빌이 어른을 불러오는 임무를 맡았다. 해리에게 어른이 필요했으니까 잘한 일이었다. 과다 출혈 중이었던 것이다. 네빌은 퀴렐 교수를 찾아 데려왔다. 퀴렐 교수는 절단 저주에 굉장히 뛰어났다. 바이바이, 트롤!

이 일이 있고 나서는 모두 진짜로 친구가 되었다. 특히 헤르미온느와 론이. 두 사람은 즉석에서 결성했던 동맹의 성격을 바꿨다. 둘은 해리가 식사를 까먹거나 트롤을 향해 그대로 부딪히거나 하면서 챙기지 못하는 목숨줄을 대신 챙겨주었다.

스네이프 교수는 다음 마법약 수업 시간에 해리가 트롤과 마주쳤던 사건을 가지고 정말 *지독하게* 굴었다.

“트롤과 싸우면 네가 _영웅적으로_ 보일 거라 생각했나 보지, 포터?”  
“아니요, 교수님. 강화 마법약 공부를 하고 있었는데-“  
“뻔히 보이는 거짓말을 했으니 그리핀도르에서 1점 감점이다.”

이런 식이었다. 스네이프가 자신이 제일 좋아하는 교수라는 사실이 해리는 정말 싫었다. 어째서 맥고나걸 교수를 좋아하면서 올빼미로 변신하는 방법을 배우거나 하면 안 됐던 걸까? 제정신이 박힌 사람처럼 말이다.


	2. 느물대는 도마뱀, 드레이코 말포이

[느물대는 도마뱀, 드레이코 말포이]  
(Draco Malfoy, Actual Lizard)

잔인하게도 해리의 친구들은 드레이코에게 말 거는 일을 해리에게 맡기고 튀어버렸다. 해리가 그 멍청한 계획을 세웠다는 이론에 따라서 말이다.

배신자들.

(머릿속에서 작은 목소리가 전에는 널 배신할 친구도 없지 않았냐며 너는 감사할 줄 알아야 한다고 지적했다. 해리가 감사할 줄 모른다고 다그치는 익숙한 작은 목소리는 언제나 이모처럼 들렸다. 해리는 오랜 연습을 통해 목소리 볼륨을 꺼 버렸다.)

“음, 말포이. 시간 있어?”  
“어떻게 없을 수 있겠어? 상대가 그리핀도르의 영웅이신데?”  
“…방금 비꼰 거지?”  
“맞아, 포터. 비꼰 거야. 잘 맞혔군.”

드레이코는 *얼간이*였다. 해리는 웃으려고 했다. 드레이코가 트롤 보는 눈빛으로 해리를 보았다. 야호.

“봐, 너, 음.” 끄아악. “내 마법약 스터디 그룹에 들어와.”

드레이코의 표정이 복잡미묘해졌다.

“왜?”  
“그게.”  
“왜, 포터.”  
“네가 나보다 마법약을 잘 하니까.” 해리는 길고 비참하게 숨을 내뱉으며 한 번에 다 말해버렸다.

드레이코가 _미소를 지었다_. 도마뱀처럼.

“사양할게, 포터. 고맙지만 그건 나 혼자서도 알아낼 수 있을 것 같아서 말이야.”

그러더니 콧노래를 부르며 걸어가 버렸다.

해리는 기숙사까지 길을 반쯤 돌아가고서야 드레이코의 말뜻을 알아챘다. 그래서 해리는 론과 네빌에게 드레이코 말포이가 어째서 *진짜 완전 최악*인지 횡설수설 설명하려고 애쓰는 내내 시뻘건 얼굴로 분통을 터뜨렸다.

“걔는 내 사촌 _두들리_ 보다 심해.” 해리가 열을 내며 말했다. “나는 누가 그만큼 끔찍할 수 있을 거란 생각도 못 해봤는데!”

“너 내일까지 어둠의 마법 방어술 숙제 한 뼘 써야 하는 거 알고는 있지?” 마법약이 아닌 과목을 공부하던 헤르미온느가 물어보았다. (해리는 진짜로 가끔 헤르미온느를 이해할 수가 없었다.)

해리는 축 늘어진 채 양피지를 가지러 갔다.

#

드레이코는 다음 날 아침에도 우쭐한 표정이었다. 도마뱀 자식. 그리고 그 다음 주 마법약 수업을 할 때, 자기 마법약이 끓기를 기다리는 동안 해리의 마법약을 구경하려고 설렁설렁 걸어왔다.

“너 뿌리를 잘못 잘랐어.” 드레이코가 행복에 겨운 미소를 지으며 말하고는 자기 마법약 냄비로 설렁설렁 다시 돌아갔다. 그때랑 똑같은 노래를 또 얄밉게 숨죽여 흥얼대면서 말이다.

해리의 작업대엔 서로 다른 뿌리 더미가 두 개 있었다. 이미 다 잘라놨기 때문에 해리는 뿌리에 탐탁잖은 눈빛을 보냈다. 해리는 _확실히 해 뒀는데_ , 하나는 세로로 자르고 하나는 가로로 자르라고 써 있는 게 맞았다. 그리고 저 뿌리는… 30초 전에 넣었어야 했다. 드레이코가 해리의 타이밍을 완전히 망쳐놓았다.

“세부사항에 주목하지 않았으니 그리핀도르에서 1점 감점이다, 포터.” 스네이프가 해리의 어깨 뒤로 나타나 말했다. 해리는 펄쩍 뛰었고, 잘라둔 뿌리 반절을 한꺼번에 솥에 빠뜨렸다.

솥이 녹아버렸다.

드레이코 말포이는 _최악이었다._


	3. 두 번의 말싸움

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 저는 언제나 크레이브와 고일이 흥미롭다고 생각해 왔어요. 책에 너무 적게 나오지만요.  
> 고일에 대해 좋아하는 헤드캐논이 있는데, 여기 나올 거예요.  
> ‘몸집 크고+뚱뚱하고+못생겼다=사악하다’ 가 게으른 방정식이라고 생각하거든요.  
> 이야기의 초점은 아니겠지만, 같이 짚고 넘어가 봐요.

“드레이코를 가만 놔둬.”

해리는 펄쩍 뛰며 손을 지팡이로 가져갔다. 복도에 혼자 있다고 생각했던 것이다. 소중한 마법약 실험실을 가려둔 조각상을 향해 계단을 내려가고 있었건만, 드레이코의 똘마니 중 하나가 여기 있었다. 무시무시한 기세였다. 해리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 턱을 치켜들었다. 두들리를 주마등처럼 떠올리지 않을 것이다. 절대로.

“나 드레이코한테 말도 안 거는걸. 내 말은, 말포이한테.”

고일은 이 말을 이해하려고 하는 것 같았다. 시간이 오래 걸렸다.

“드레이코를 가만 놔둬.” 고일이 말을 반복했다.

“드레이코를 가만 놔둘게. 걔가 날 가만 놔두면. 그리고 내 마법약 공부를 도와주면.”

걔가 정직하게 굴면.

“안 돼.”

“뭐가 안 된다는 거야?”

“걔는 너 마법약 공부를 안 도와줄 거야.”

“왜?”

다시 긴 침묵이 이어졌다. 고일이 몇 발자국 앞으로 걸어와서 무시무시한 기세로 내려다보았다. 해리는 고개를 들고 고일을 쏘아보았다. 해리는 이제 마법사다. 마법사는 괴롭힘을 당하지 않는다. 마법사는 결투를 한다.

“드레이코는 널 도와주기에는 너무 바빠.” 고일이 마침내 말을 했다. “너무 중요한 사람이야.”

“우리 _열한 살_ 이거든?”

해리는 고일이 생각을 하려면 필요한 기나긴 침묵이 몹시 싫어지기 시작했다.

“드레이코를 귀찮게 굴면, 너 후회하게 될 거야.”

해리는 의아해하면서 계단을 성큼성큼 내려가는 고일의 등짝을 쳐다보았다. 고일은 거들먹거리면서 위협적인 사람처럼 보이려고 했지만… 솔직히 효과가 있지는 않았다. 해리 생각에 드레이코의 친구들은 _진짜 괴상했다_. 드레이코는 해리와도 친구를 하려고 했는데, 이게 해리에 대해 무슨 얘길 해줄까?

좋은 얘기는 아닐 것이다, 아마.

#

“스네이프 교수님이 뭘 훔치려고 할 리가 없어. 선생님이잖아.” ‘신성한 도서관 규칙’ 때문에 헤르미온느는 숨죽인 목소리로 항변했다.

론이 지껄인 대꾸는 ‘재수 없는 떡진 머리가 뭘 꾸미고 있는 게 뻔한 거 아니야?’ 까지 수준이 떨어졌다.

“근데, 봐, 교수님이 뭘 꾸미고 있더라도,” 해리는 스네이프 교수가 사악한 게 뻔하다는 데 동의했기 때문에 힘없이 말했다. “덤블도어 교장선생님이 알고서, 음, 마음대로 하라고 놔두는 걸 수도 있지 않아? 해그리드처럼. 해그리드도 좀… 그런 일들을 하잖아.”

테이블에 둘러앉은 다른 아이들이 고개를 끄덕였다. 해그리드가 '좀… 그런' 일들을 하긴 했다.

“그래도 스네이프 교수님이 마법약 계의 마법사니까, 그냥 교장선생님이 참아 주는 그런 일일 수도 있지. 빈스 교수님이 유령인 것처럼. 내 말은, 사악하다고 해서 좋은 선생님이 못 된다는 뜻은 아니잖아?”

“그치만 스네이프는 끔찍한 선생님인걸.” 론이 지적했다. “진짜, 진짜 끔찍하잖아.”

네빌은 비참해 보일 뿐이었다. 그리고 스네이프 교수의 이름을 부르면 스네이프가 소환되리라는 이유 있는 편집증 때문에 어깨 너머를 곁눈질했다. (생각보다 자주 일어나는 일이었다.)

“내 생각엔…” 헤르미온느가 천천히 말을 시작했다. “사악한 *일을 하는* 거하고 사악한 건 다른 것 같아. 내가 믿진 않지만, 혹시 스네이프 교수님이 사악하더라도, 사악한 _일을 하지는_ 못하도록 누가 막아야 해… 아, 너희는 다 말이 안 통해. 내 말은 교수님이 순수한 어둠으로 만들어져 있다고 하더라도, 뭘 훔치는 걸 허락해 줘서는 안 된다는 뜻이야. 그건 도덕이라고.”

“대박이다, 헤르미온느.” 론이 감탄했다. 해리는 론에게 동의해야 했다. 헤르미온느는 대단할 때가 있었다.

“그렇다고 해도, 우리가 대체 뭘 할 수 있는데?” 네빌이 물었다.

그러자, 대화 주제가 ‘우리가 뭘 할 수 있는가’로 흘러갔다. 해리는 악이 무엇인지에 대한 주제를 다시 생각해 보라고 머릿속에 적어두었다. 어쩌면 악을 정제할 수도 있지 않을까? 마법약에 담아서? 해리는 스네이프 교수의 사악한 계략을 먼저 물리치고 나서 직접 여쭤봐야겠다고 생각했다.


	4. 교과서를 집어던지다

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 생각해 보면, 해리가 마법약을 공부하고 싶어한다는 게 1권의 해리를 아주 행복하고 마음 편한 사람으로 만들어 주지는 않을 거예요.

[교과서를 집어던지다]  
(Throwing Textbooks)

아르세니우스 지거가 쓴 『마법과 마법의 약』이 교과서로써 얼마나 최악이었냐 하면, 스네이프 교수가 교수로써 최악인 수준에 거의 닿을 정도였다. 본문은 난해했고, 도표는 옛날 스타일이었다. 해리는 단어의 반 정도는 이게 무슨 뜻이냐고 헤르미온느에게 물어봐야 했는데, 헤르미온느는 결국 여름에 책을 처음 읽어봤을 때 긴 단어들을 사전에서 찾아봐야 했다고 인정했다. 죄다 머글 세계에서는 더 이상 쓰지 않는 단어였다면서. 해리는 아이들의 마법약 실력이 왜 이 모양인지가 이것으로 상당히 설명이 된다고 생각했다.

책에서 아무것도 _배우지_ 못하는 상태로 한 단원 한 단원을 끙끙대며 넘길 때마다 점점 더러워지는 해리의 성격을 위해 다행인 사실이 하나 있었다. 제대로 마법약을 끓이려면 이것저것을 많이 으깨고 잘게 저미고 폭발시켜야 한다는 것이었다. 해리는 마지막의 일을 *일부러* 할 수도 있다는 걸 몰랐지만, 프레드가 해리에게 귀띔해 주었다. 

(”안 그러면 꼬마 해리킨스가 멀쩡한 솥을 녹여버릴 거 아냐, 조지. 그건 안 될 말이잖아.”) 

해리는 연금술 이론 때문에 너무 답답해질 때마다 언제라도 빨간색 주황색 불꽃놀이를 만들 수 있게 되었고, 이걸로 미래를 위한 장기계획을 상기하고 마음을 다잡는 데 크게 도움을 받았다.

해리가 그리핀도르 휴게실 한복판으로 교과서를 집어던지자 겨울밤에 휴게실에서 떠들고 깔깔 웃던 소리가 딱 멈춰버렸다. 해리를 예의주시하며 교과서를 주워서 먼지를 털어주고, 어색하게 눈을 반짝이며 다시 건네준 사람은 네빌이었다.

해리는 네빌을 쏘아보았다.

네빌이 침을 삼키고 단숨에 말을 했다. 

“신비한 동물 사전.”  
“…뭐라고?”  
“저거 대신 『신비한 동물 사전』을 읽어. 목록에 어떤 마법약이 동물의 부위를 재료로 쓰는지가 나와 있거든. 용의 피처럼. 『1001가지 마법 약초와 곰팡이』도 그렇긴 한데, 넌 동물 사전을 더 좋아할 테니까.”  
“맞아. 그렇겠지?”  
“응. 그러니까 사람들한테 겁 그만 주고, 다른 걸 읽어.” 

네빌은 말을 끝내고 얼굴이 창백해져서는 눈을 크게 떴다. 아무 말도 안 한 척 하려고 몹시 노력하는 게 뻔히 보였다.

해리는 론을 보았는데, 론은 어깨를 움츠리고 없는 사람인 척을 하던 중이었다. 해리는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 헤르미온느는 독서에 푹 빠진 것처럼 보였지만, 머리카락을 평소처럼 귀 뒤로 넘기는 대신 머리카락으로 얼굴을 가리고 있었다.

“미안해, 얘들아.”

해리는 학교 친구들이 하던 게임이든 일이든 마저 하게 놔두고 다른 책을 가지러 갔다. 트렁크에서 물건을 꺼내려고 계단을 올라가면서, 이 생각을 멈출 수 없었다. _네빌은 진짜 좋은 친구야._


	5. 흥겨운 크리스마스와 살인미수

[흥겨운 크리스마스와 살인미수]  
(Christmas Cheer and Attempted Murder)

누군가 퀴디치 시합 때 해리를 빗자루에서 떨어뜨리려 했는데도, 그 일이 해리의 우선순위 끝자락에도 들지 못했다는 건 해리의 인생에 대해 좀 슬픈 사실을 말해주었다. 해리는 오히려 안심했다고 할 수도 있었다. 왜냐하면 호그와트가 너무나 흥미진진하고 환상적이어서, 제일 좋아하는 교수님이 자길 죽이려고 했을 확률이 크지만 않았다면, 이 모든 게 사랑스러운 꿈일 뿐이라는 생각이 들었을 것이기 때문이었다. 다가오는 크리스마스가 우선순위 제일 위였다. 2주 동안이나 비행을 하고, 마법약을 끓이고, 니콜라스 플라멜에 대해 조사하고, 단지 오기를 발휘해서 『1001가지 마법 약초와 곰팡이』에 나오는 모든 내용을 암기할 시간이 있다니! 솔직히 해리는 최근에 잠 잘 시간을 별로 많이 내지 못했다.

“스네이프 교수님이 초콜릿 개구리를 좋아할 것 같아?” 크리스마스 방학 1주일 전에 해리가 론에게 물어보았다.

“음, 거기 독을 넣어서 너한테 돌려줄 수만 있다면. 근데 왜?”

론은 해리가 문젯거리를 찾아다닌다고 생각했다. 해리는 억울했다. 트롤 한 마리에 고일이 자신을 계단에서 한 번 (다섯 번) 밀어 넘어뜨리려고 했던 사소한 사건이 있었을 뿐인데 갑자기 문젯거리 자석 취급이라니.

“크리스마스잖아. 크리스마스에는 교수님들한테 뭘 줘도 되지 않아?”  
“널 죽이려고 하는 교수님들은 아니지.”  
“그게 확실한지는 모르잖아.”

론이 몹시 탐탁잖은 표정을 지어보였고, 결국 해리는 스네이프가 자신을 죽이지 않고 마법약을 가르쳐주도록 할 만한 선물을 생각해 내려고 애쓰지 않겠다고 약속하게 되었다.

크리스마스 선물을 주고받을 사이라고 하기는 좀 이른 것 같기는 했다. 혹시 사랑의 묘약이라면…?

사랑의 묘약에 대한 자료를 약간 읽어보고 나서, 해리는 그 아이디어는 비상상황을 대비해 남겨두기로 했다.

#

크리스마스 방학 이틀 전, 빈센트 크레이브가 계단에서 굴러떨어지는 해리를 잡았다. 두 사람은 한데 뒤엉켜 넘어졌고, 해리가 허둥지둥 일어나서 뒷걸음질하는 동안 크레이브는 두 발을 땅에 디디고 몸을 위로- 위로, 또 위로- 일으켰다.

“말포이가 널 찾아.” 크레이브가 계단참 위쪽의 고일을 보며 말했다.

“알았어.” 고일은 계단을 총총 내려가는 동안 내내 ‘기분 좋은 트롤’ 같은 표정이었다.

“쟤를 계단에서 밀치면 안 돼.” 두 사람이 해리에게 눈길을 주지 않고 멀어질 때 크레이브가 말했다.

“그렇지만 우리는 쟤가 싫잖아.”  
“말포이가 쟤를 계단에서 밀치고 싶어한다면, 직접 하겠지.”  
“…아닐걸.”  
“뭐, 누구한테 시키겠지만, 요점은 말포이는 그렇게 안 하고 싶어한다는-“

두 사람의 목소리가 작아져 들리지 않았다. 해리는 벽에 몸을 기대고 축 늘어졌고, 그 어느 때보다도 더 간절히 크리스마스 방학을 고대했다.

드레이코가 해리를 계단에서 밀치고 싶어하지 않는다면, 뭘 하고 싶은 걸까? 가벼워질 기미가 없는 짐더미에 수수께끼가 하나 더 생겼다.


	6. Chapter 6

[스네이프는 할 일이 너무 많다]  
(Snape Has Too Much To Do)

크리스마스 방학은 끝내줬고, 짧아도 너무 짧았다. 일러도 너무 이르게, 해리는 다시 도마뱀 자식과 도마뱀 똘마니들을 상대해야 했다. 말포이가 네빌에게 다리 묶기 주문을 걸었던 어느 날 저녁…

“너까지 나 같은 겁쟁이는 그리핀도르에 있을 자격이 없다고 말할 필요는 없어. 말포이가 이미 말했으니까.”

해리는 네빌에게 개구리 초콜릿을 건네주었다.

“말포이 같은 녀석 열두 명보다 네가 나아. 어쨌거나, 너 나한테는 항상 맞서잖아. 말포이가 나보다 무섭단 소리야?”

네빌은 엷게 미소지었다.

“네가 말포이보다 훨씬 무섭긴 하지만, 그건 달라.”  
“왜?”  
“…모르겠어.” 네빌은 어딘가 생각에 잠긴 표정이었다. 울기 직전인 표정보다 이게 나았다. “난 그만 자러 가야겠다… 카드 가질래? 너 모으잖아, 그렇지?”

#

말포이는 크리스마스 방학이 끝난 바로 다음 주에 해리의 마법약 작업대 앞에 들렀다. 순진무구하게 자애로운 표정을 짓고서였다.

“아버지가 날 위해 스네이프 교수님이랑 얘기를 하셔서 마법약 개인교습을 받게 됐어. 스네이프 교수님은 나한테 가능성이 있대.” 말포이가 목소리를 낮추었다. “만약 너한테 아버지가 있었다면, 도와달라고 했을 수도 있었을 텐데. 아, 잠깐만.”

말포이는 그 짧은 연설을 끝마칠 수 없었는데, 해리가 달려들어서였다. 론이 이번에도 상당히 빨리 해리를 끌어당겨 뒤에 잡아두긴 했지만 말이다. 끔찍한 *깡패* 자식-

“그리핀도르에서 5점 감점이고 징계다, 포터.” 스네이프의 어조에서 기쁨과 매우 가까운 어떤 것이 스르르 흘러나왔다. “호그와트 학생답지 못한 행위를 하고 내 수업을 방해했으니 말이다.”

“네, 교수님.” 해리는 여기에 대해 생각하지 않으려고 애쓰며 이를 꽉 악물고 대답했다. 해리는 자신이 이렇게 다혈질이지는 않았다고 확신했지만, 드레이코는 *재능*이 있었다.

“앗차, 드레이코 약병을 깨 버렸지 뭐야.” 론이 어색한 목소리로 말하며 모두의 주의를 드레이코의 책상 옆에 서 있는 자신에게 돌렸다. 

모두 쳐다보는 동안, 론은 드레이코의 마법약 실험도구를 바닥으로 기울였고, 실험도구는 산산조각났다.

고함 소리가 장난이 아니었다. 그 일 뒤로는.

“뭐,” 론이 해리에게 속삭거렸다. 두 사람이 징계를 받고 *거기에다가* 기숙사 사감에게 보고하라는 명령까지 받은 다음이었다. “너 혼자 징계를 받게 놔둘 순 없잖아? 스네이프는 보는 눈 하나도 없이 너를 죽일 완벽한 기회를 잡았을 거라고.”

“보는 눈이 교수님을 멈출 거라고 생각해?”

론은 그 뒤에 조용해졌다. 이 생각은 해보지 않았던 게 확실했다. 헤르미온느와 네빌도 최고긴 하지만 해리의 제일 친한 친구는 론인 이유가 이거였다. 만약 해리가 벼랑에서 뛰어내린다면, 론은 해리를 따라 뛰어내릴 것이고 떨어지는 동안 두 사람은 함께 어떻게 해야 안 죽을지를 알아낼 것이다.

#

스네이프는 해리가 징계를 받는 게 더없이 행복한 것처럼 보였다. 학기가 시작하고 처음으로, 그는 책상에서 숙제를 채점하며 미소를 지었다. 그동안 론과 해리는 뭉친 민달팽이를 솥에서 긁어내고 청소용 마법약의 독성 증기를 흡입하지 않으려고 애썼다.

일이 다 끝나자, 스네이프는 그들이 해 둔 일을 한 번 보더니 그들을 보고 미소를 지었다. (해리와 론 모두 공포에 질려 움츠려 들었다.) 그리고 말했다. 

“통과시키기 어렵군. 다시 해라.”  
“교수님, 이건 불공평하잖아요.”해리가 말했다.  
“인생에서 공평한 건 별로 없지.”

어쩌면 이 일이 나를 포션 마스터에 한 발짝 다가가게 해 줄지도 몰라. 해리는 자신의 선생님에게 소리를 지르면 안 된다고 스스로를 타이르려고 애쓰면서 우울하게 생각했다. 스네이프 교수의 눈썹이 극미하게 올라갔다. 그가 고개를 돌려 마주치던 시선을 끊기 전의 일이다.

길고 비참한 저녁이 끝날 무렵 스네이프 교수가 말했다. “포터.”

결연한 의지로 문간에 붙어 있는 론을 곁눈질하며, 해리가 말했다. “네, 교수님?” 

“극기를 한 톨이나마 배우려는 마음이라면, 매일 방과 후 교실 청소를 거들어도 환영이다.” 스네이프가 무감정하게 말했다.

해리는 눈을 부엉이처럼 깜빡거리며 스네이프를 쳐다보았다.

“그 바보 같은 표정은 그만둬라.” 해리는 이게 스네이프 교수에게 자신을 살해할 기회나 동기를 주는 일일까 궁금했다. 스네이프의 표정이 심술궃어졌다. “나는 학생들을 _잡아먹지_ 않는다. 위즐리 쌍둥이들이 네게 뭐라고 떠들었든지 간에.”

스네이프 교수는 마음을 읽는 게 _맞았다._ 해리는 그런 줄을 _알았다._

교수가 미소를 지었다. 유쾌한 표정이 아니었다.

“가볼게요안녕히계세요교수님!”

해리는 그리핀도르의 용기 때문에 _그만큼이나_ 자살희망자처럼 행동해야 한다고 생각하지는 않았다. 해리는, 가는 길에 론의 팔을 붙잡아서, 튀었다.


	7. 포터에 대한 여러 가지 관점

[포터에 대한 여러 가지 관점]  
(Perspectives on a Different Potter)

쌍둥이들:  
해리 포터는 어느날 제 목숨을 끊어놓고 그들의 남동생을 비탄에 잠긴 빨간색 대걸레로 만들어놓을 것이다. 매우 다정하고, 이상하리만치 투지가 넘치고, 빗자루에 타면 악마 같고, 혀에서 색깔이 바뀌는 사탕을 어떻게 만드는지 보여주면 까만색 대걸레에 커다란 눈이 달린 것처럼 보인다.

맥고나걸:  
만약 해리 포터가 그녀의 수업 시간에 『101명의 유명한 포션 마스터』를 읽는 일을 멈추지 않는다면, 그녀는 해리의 기숙사 충성심을 의심하기 시작할 것이다.

퀴렐:  
그는 개인적으로 이 남자아이에게 어떤 유감도 없었고, 꽤 바쁘기도 했다. 그러니 봄 학기가 지나가는 동안 이 아이를 살해할 또 다른 기회를 잡지 못한다는 사실은 약간만 짜증날 뿐이었다.

고일:  
드레이코는 포터가 자기 똘마니가 되었으면 한다. 그레그가 이미 드레이코의 똘마니였다. 포터는 그레그의 눈에 흙이 들어가고서야 드레이코를 차지할 수 있을 것이다.

(그레그는 복잡하게 생각을 하는 사람이 아니었다.)


	8. 스네이프가 뿔났다

[스네이프가 뿔났다]  
(In Which Snape Loses His Temper)

솔직히 말해, 퀴디치 연습과 수업, 마법사의 돌에 대해 조사하는 일들 사이에서 해리는 스네이프 교수를 위해 솥을 북북 문질러 닦고 이것저것을 봉지에 담아 정리할 시간이 없었다. 마법약 스터디 그룹은 흐지부지되었다. 네빌은 수업을 통과하는 일 말고는 아무것도 할 시간이 없었고 해리는 아무것도 할 시간이 없었다. 하지만 집중하기만 한다면, 어떻게든 마음을 읽어서 마법약 실력을 터득할 수 있다는 가설에 따라, 해리는 마법약의 비밀에 집중하기로 했다. 가시복 가시가 봉지에 정확히 서른 개 들었고, 봉지가 정확히 서른 개인지 확인하면서 말이다.

엄청나게 지겨웠고, 스네이프 교수가 해리를 볼 때마다 해리는 스네이프 교수가 알지 못했으면 하는 제일 창피한 일들만 생각이 났다. 론과 함께 스네이프 교수를 떡진 머리 얼간이라고 불렀던 일처럼 말이다.

천문탑 밖으로 몸을 던지면 인생이 덜 창피해질지도 몰랐다.

“*쟤가* 여기서 뭐하는 거예요?” 드레이코 말포이가 특유의 헷갈릴 수 없는 음색으로 물었다. 금요일 저녁이었고 해리는 작업대를 문질러 닦고 있었다.

“보잘것없는 실력으로 희희낙락하는 중이지.” 스네이프는 메마르게 답했다. “네 일에 신경써라, 말포이 군. 내게 줄 숙제가 있을 텐데?”

두 사람이 마법약 재료를 준비할 때 다양한 종류의 칼을 사용하는 문제에 대해 토론할 때, 해리는 부끄러움도 없이 엿들었다. 하나만 뺀다면 참 환상적이었을 것이다. 그래, *말포이* 말이다.

#

나중에 해리가 영원히 ‘드래곤 사건’으로 기억하게 될 일 전에 일어난 흥미로운 사건은 단 하나뿐이었다. 마법약 수업이 시작하기 전 아침, 스네이프 교수가 해리의 작업대 옆에 멈추고는 소리내서 냄새를 맡은 것이다. 해리는 읽을 수 없는 표정을 한 교수를 슬쩍 올려다보았고, 스네이프는 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 앞으로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다.

수업이 끝나고, 스네이프가 말했다. “포터, 와라.”

해리는 교실 앞으로 갔다. 스네이프 교수가 해리를 뜯어보았다. 해리는 불안스럽게 몸을 흔들거리다가, 멈췄다. 용기. 너한테는 용기가 있어야 하지 않아? 그리고 해리는 자신이 스네이프 교수가 싫어할 만한 일을 실제로 했다고는 생각하지 않았다. 어쨌든, 이번 주는…

“포터. 구체적으로, 어째서, 너에게 연기와 감귤류 향이 나는 거냐?”

필시 어젯밤에 만든 마법약 때문일 것이다. 해리는 불꽃놀이 색깔을 바꿀 수 있나 보려고 평소에 쓰던 디터니를 로즈힙으로 대체했었다.

“그냥 실험 때문에요, 교수님.” 스네이프의 손가락 하나는 책상을 탁탁 두드리고픈 충동을 느끼는 것 같았다. 해리는 그것을 관찰하며 대답했다.

“실험이라고.”  
“프레드랑 조지가 가르쳐 줬어요.”  
“그럼 구체적으로, 어디서, 책임자 없이 마법약 *실험을 했지*?”

해리는 스네이프와 눈을 맞추려고 흘끗 올려다봤다. 스네이프의 어조에 담긴 독기 때문에 놀란 상태였다. 해리는 교수가 자신을 싫어한다는 것을 알았지만, 최근에는 약간 덜 노골적이었던 것이다.

“안 쓰는 방에서요, 교수님.”  
“네 몸에 밴 냄새로 봐서는, 적절한 보호벽도 적합한 환풍 장치도 갖춰지지 않은 ‘안 쓰는 방’이겠군. 내가 확실히 하지, 이 자살지망자 꼬마 멍청아. 만약 네가 자기 자신을 살해하려는 *끝없는* 시도를 그만두지 않는다면, 내가 끼어들어야만 할 거고, 그렇게 된다면 너는 *차라리 죽었으면 싶을 거다*. 내가 완전히 확실히 했나, 포터 군?”  
“네, 교수님. 엄청요.”  
“프레드와 조지 위즐리는 최악의 본이다. 공부하기를 시도해라, 포터 군. 네가 도서관에서 자살하는 데 성공할 것 같지는 않구나. 비록 네가 언젠가는 나를 놀라게 할 거라 의심치 않지만 말이다.”

여기다 대고 해리가 할 수 있는 말은 별로 많지 않았다.

“내 눈앞에서 사라져라.”

해리는 스네이프의 눈앞에서 사라지며 방금 무슨 일이 있었는지 이해하려고 애썼다. 스네이프 교수가 자신을 죽이려 하지 않는다는 사실은 나름 기뻤다. 물론 스네이프가 거짓말을 할 가능성도 있었지만, 거짓말하는 것처럼 *보이지는* 않았다…

만약 스네이프 교수가 해리를 죽이려는 사람이 아니라면, 또 다른 사람이 해리를 죽이려고 한다는 뜻이었다. 해리는 대체 자기가 그 사람들한테 뭘 했는지 알 수 없었다. 단지 마법을 공부하려고 했을 뿐인데!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 호그와트 학생들은 실험안전교육을 귓등으로도 듣지 않는다는 것을 알 수 있습니다ㅎㅎ  
> 이것은 특정 학생을 살려두고픈 막내교수에게는 그다지 좋은 소식이 아니죠!!


	9. 드래곤 사건

[드래곤 사건]  
(The Thing With The Dragon)

시험을 위해 복습해야 해서 정신이 없었고, 스네이프 교수가 평소보다도 더더욱 무시무시했기 때문에, 해리는 마법약 교실이나 프레드와 조지의 비밀장소 대신 헤르미온느와 론, 네빌과 함께 도서관에 있었다. 마법사의 돌 자료조사로 네빌을 귀찮게 해서 네빌이 처음으로 시험을 통과하지 못한 날 이후로, 상호적 동의에 의해 그들은 네빌을 마법사의 돌 문제에서 내버려두기 시작했다. 하지만 복습에는 당연히 네빌도 함께였다. 네빌은 마법의 역사와 약초학에서 론과 해리보다 나았고, 해리는 마법약과 어둠의 마법 방어술에서 론과 네빌보다 나았다. 물론, 어느 누구도 어떤 과목에서라도 헤르미온느를 뛰어넘지 못했고, 론은 변환 마법에서 천천히 해리와 네빌을 뛰어넘었다. 그리고 도서관에서 그들은, *드래곤에 대해 찾아보는* 해그리드와 마주쳤다.

해리와 론, 헤르미온느는 의미가 담긴 눈빛을 교환했다. 그 이후 헤르미온느는 네빌과 공부하기 위해 남았고, 해리와 론은 방금 일이 엄청나게 수상쩍었기 때문에 파헤치러 갔다.

더 이야기하려고 헤르미온느에게 돌아갔는데 헤르미온느가 해그리드는 나무로 만든 집에 산다고 지적한 뒤에야 이 일은 조금 덜 흥미진진해졌다.

여전히 아주 흥미진진했지만, 조금 덜 흥미진진했다.

그 뒤에는 하필 *말포이가* 대화를 엿들어야만 했다. 알이 깨어나기 전에 말이다. 그래서 말포이는 부화 장면을 포착할 수 있었고, 그 다음에는 계속 해리를 *감시했다*. 해리는 진심으로 일단 비명을 지르고 싶었다. 자기가 미쳤다고 생각할 사람들 걱정은 나중에 하고. 그러다가 론이 노버트에게 물렸고 말포이는 찰리가 보낸 편지를 입수했다. 그때쯤 해리는 일이 최악으로 꼬일 게 뻔하니까 여기서 더 당황해봤자 소용이 없다고 결정했다. 최악을 경험해보지 못한 것도 아니었으니까.

그래서 이게 상당히 이상했다. 노버트를 찰리에게 데려다주기 위해 피브스가 대연회장을 비우기를 초조하게 기다리고 있었는데, 말포이가 옆에 앉아서 무덤덤하게 말을 꺼낸 것이다. 

“포터, 넌 이 짓을 하면 안 돼. 퇴학당할 거라고.”  
“목소리 낮춰.” 해리는 말포이에게 힘주어 속삭였다.  
“나한테 이래라저래라 하지 마, 포터.” 

말포이는 특유의 느릿느릿하고 도마뱀 같은 미소를 지었다.

“…난 우리가 퇴학당하는 데 네가 아무런 불만도 없을 줄 알았는데, 말포이.”  
“네가 퇴학당하면, 마법약 시간에 너한테 창피를 줄 수 없잖아? 그러니까 바보처럼 감상적으로 구는 거 그만하고 자기 무덤을 파는 일은 *그 인간*한테 맡겨.”  
“어떤 사람들은 *친구*란 게 있다고, 말포이. 똘마니나, 아니면, 아니면 *맞는 부류* 같은 거 말고. 진짜 친구.”

말포이는 비판적으로 따져보듯이 헤르미온느를 곁눈질했고, 대답 대신에 이렇게 말했다. “아무것도 하지 마, 포터. 그 인간이 자기 무덤을 판 거잖아.”

“우리를 멈출 순 없어.” 헤르미온느가 조용히 말했다.  
“맥고나걸은 할 수 있지. 손쉽게.”  
“그럼 우리는 퇴학당할 텐데, 넌 그게 싫다며.” 해리가 속삭였다. “그러니까 네가 우리를 도와줘야 할지도 모르겠네.”  
“해리, 생각 좀 해 봐.” 헤르미온느가 걱정스럽게 말했다.  
“봐, 드레이코.” 해리는 허둥지둥 말을 이었다. “너 드래곤을 좋아하거나 뭐 그래야 하지 않아? 심지어 네 이름에도 있잖아. 너 애니마구스면 분명히 드래곤일걸.”

이 주장으로 드레이코가 단숨에 마음을 바꾼 것 같지는 않았지만, 당장 반격하지는 않았다. 드레이코의 눈썹은 꼭 스네이프 같아서 불편한 마음이 드는 방식으로 위로 치켜올라갔다.

“나한테 무슨 방법이 있어.” 해리가 말했다. “알잖아. 비밀, 선택받은 자, 살아남은 소년 어쩌구 하는 마법. 나는 안 잡힐 거야.”

모두들 해리를 쳐다보며 침묵 속에서 심장이 한 번 콩닥거릴 만큼의 시간이 흘렀다. 드레이코는 몸을 가누지 못하고 키득대기 시작했다.

“내가 들어본 것 중에 가장 한심한 거짓말이야.” 드레이코는 깔깔거리는 웃음소리 사이로 겨우 말을 했다.

해리는 시뻘게졌다.

“네가 도와달라고 이렇게나 착하게 애원했으니까, 너희들 자신에게서 너희를 구해줘야겠군. 자, 너네 끔찍한 계획이 뭐야?”

해리와 헤르미온느는 찜찜해하며 서로를 곁눈질했다. 드레이코 말포이에게 투명망토 얘기를 하고 싶을 리가 없었다.

“대연회장 한복판에서 나한테 저주를 걸 수는 없어.” 드레이코가 지적했다. “저기 피브스가 떡하니 있는 와중에는. 난 바보가 *아니라고*.”  
“아무도 네가 바보라고 생각 안 해.” 헤르미온느가 진정시키듯 말했다. 드레이코는 헤르미온느에게 눈짓을 했다. “그냥… 무례한 거지.” 헤르미온느는 자신없이 말을 마쳤다.

난 무례한 거 *맞는데*, 드레이코는 입 모양으로 말하고 눈을 굴렸다.

“그나저나, 니 멍청이들은 어디 있어?” 해리가 물었다.  
“걔들은 내 유모가 아니야, 포터.” 

차분한 침묵이 흘렀다. 

“오히려 반대지, 진짜로. 그리고 오늘 밤 나는 아무래도 널 돌봐줘야 할 것 같으니까, 가자.”  
“우리는 네 *도움이* 필요 없어, 말포이.”  
“그래, 하지만 내 침묵은 필요하지. 그리고 나도 드래곤을 만나보고 싶단 말이야.” 

드레이코는 웃었고, 해리는 그 이빨에 주먹을 날리고 싶었다. 

“나는 드래곤이랑 특별한 관계가 있잖아. 기억나?”  
“오늘 밤에 본 것 중에 어떤 것도, 아무한테도 얘기하지 않는다고 약속해.” 해리가 말했다. “그때만 돼.”  
“말포이로서 맹세하지.” 드레이코는 평생 동안 이 대사를 연습해 온 사람처럼 친근하게 말했다.  
“그래.”

이렇게 해서 결국 투명망토 아래에 드레이코를 같이 데리고 드래곤을 구해주러 가게 되었다. 그리고 드레이코는 *징징거렸다*. 가는 내내. 적어도 찰리의 친구들은 환상적이었으니, 기본적으로는 멋진 밤이었다. 적어도 계단을 쿠당탕탕 내려와서 두 가지를 깨닫기 전까지는 말이다. 투명망토를 두고 왔고, 망할 드레이코 말포이는 어디에도 보이지 않았다.

한 사람 당 그리핀도르에서 50점씩 감점을 당했고, 드레이코 말포이는 해리의 망토를 가지고 있었다. 노버트는 커서 황금 알을 낳든가 뭐 그러는 편이 신상에 좋을 것이다.

#

아침 식사를 할 때, 말포이가 가까이 다가와서 해리에게 까만 망토 뭉치를 내밀었다.

“이걸 두고 간 것 같은데.” 

그는 거대한 기숙사 점수 모래시계를 보며 도마뱀처럼 웃었다. 식탁에 있는 모든 그리핀도르 학생들이 해리를 절대적인 죽음의 눈빛으로 쳐다보고 있었다. 해리는 어깨를 수그리고 망토를 다시 붙잡으며 말포이에게 자신 없는 눈빛을 보냈다.

“이걸 차지하려고 할 거 아니었어?”  
“황당하게 굴지 마, 포터. 대대로 내려오는 가보가 뻔한데 내가 차지하려고 할 것 같냐.”

해리는 눈짓을 했다.

“어쨌든, 내가 가져갔다는 걸 알아서 결국 잡힐 거라면 말이야.” 드레이코는 덧붙였다. “나는 성자가 아니니까.”

해리는 고개를 끄덕이며 동의했다.

“꺼져, 말포이.”  
“그리핀도르가 기숙사 우승컵을 딸 기회를 날려버린 거 축하한다, 포터.” 드레이코가 좀 더 큰 목소리로 덧붙였다. “나라도 이렇게는 못 했을 거야.”

‘쟤가 기숙사 우승컵을 날려버린 게 맞다는 것만 빼면 말이지. 망할 놈.’ 해리는 까만 망토 구석을 들어올려 빛나는 은빛 천을 바라보면서 생각했다. 그것도 해리에게 *도움을 줌으로써* 말이다. 그래서 해리는 자기가 불평해도 되는지 확신할 수도 없었다.

해리의 1년은 그 뒤로 더 나아지지 않았다.


	10. 1학년의 끝

[1학년의 끝]  
(The First Year Ends)

다른 현실에서는 드레이코와 네빌 둘 다 헤르미온느, 해리와 함께 징계를 받았고, 일련의 사건들을 통해 해리는 피렌체라는 켄타우로스를 만나 볼드모트에 대한 경고를 들었다.

이 현실에서는 해리와 헤르미온느만 징계를 받았고, 그래서 죽은 유니콘을 보고 헤르미온느가 엉엉 운 것이 유일하게 일어난 사건이었다.

이랬기 때문에, 마법사의 돌을 숨겨둔 덫에 대해 파헤치는 것은 해리에게 흥미진진한 놀랄 거리였다. 해리의 가설은 스네이프 교수가 자신을 죽이고 싶어하지는 않지만 어떤 이유로 마법사의 돌을 원하기는 한다는 것이었다.

시험이 다가오고 지나갔다. 해리는 망각 마법약을 어떻게 만드는지 정확히 기억했지만, 두통이 너무 심해서 스스로를 자랑스러워할 수조차 없었다.

그 다음에는 덤블도어가 학교 밖으로 불려갔고, 해리는 마법사의 돌을 훔칠 건지 말지 결정해야 했다. 다른 현실에서는 훔치지 않는다는 것이 볼드모트에 의해 죽는다는 뜻이었으므로 결정하기가 쉬웠다. 이 현실에서는, 대화가 조금 다르게 흘러갔다…

“봐, 너희 둘이 스네이프를 엄청 싫어한다는 건 알지만 교수님은 내가 만나본 선생님 중 최고고, 난 교수님이 무슨 바보 같은 이유로 마법사의 돌이 필요하다고 생각한다는 것 때문에 해고당하게 놔둘 수는 없어. 그러니까 내가 챙겨서 내일 덤블도어한테 줄게. 아무 일도 안 일어난 거랑 똑같을 거야.” 해리는 덤블도어와, 소망의 거울에 대해 생각했다. “덤블도어는 이해할 거야.”

“*나는* 이해가 안 돼. 교장선생님이 없다는 이유만으로 우리 맘대로 할 수는 없어. 맥고나걸 교수님이 우리 껍질을 벗길걸.” 헤르미온느가 말했다.

“이건 윤리야.” 해리는 굉장히 복잡하게 느껴지는 것을 말로 표현하려고 애썼다. “아무도 이게 옳은 일인지 모른다고 해서 이게 옳지 않은 일이 되는 건 아니야. 그러니까 나는 해야 해. 그래야 한다는 걸 알아.” 그리고 해리는 스네이프 교수가 아닌 누군가를, 자신을 죽이려고 하는 사람을 떠올렸고, 덧붙였다. “내 걱정은 하지 마. 괜찮을 거야.”

그러자 론이 답답해 죽겠다는 듯 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “텄네 텄어.”

헤르미온느도 침울한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다.

“뭐 때문에 이래?”  
“네가 문제에 휘말리지 않게 하겠다고 헤르미온느랑 나랑 약속했거든.” 론이 말했다. “그런데 너한테 저주 마법을 걸 수는 없잖아.”

론은 저주 마법을 거는 계획 쪽이 마음에 들었던 것처럼 보였다.

“사악한 사람이 마법사의 돌에 손대게 놔둘 수는 없잖아.” 해리는 편 들어 달라고 헤르미온느를 보며 말했다. “유니콘을 죽이고 다녔던 사람 말이야.”

그건 때려 맞춘 것이었고, 해리는 나쁜 사람이었지만, 헤르미온느는 창백해져서는 고개를 끄덕였다—뭐, 어떻게든 헤르미온느에게 보상해줄 것이었다. 만약 모두 살아남는다면 말이다. 꿈 속의 웃음소리가 해리의 머릿속에서 비웃듯이 메아리쳤고, 흉터가 아팠다.

#

모든 것이 끝나고, 드레이코 말포이가 해리를 보러 병동에 왔다. 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그냥 해리를 *쳐다볼* 뿐이었다.

“그를 이겨서 나한테 화났나 보네.” 해리는 지친 채 말했다. “너도 나를 계단에서 밀려고 할 거야?”

드레이코의 자세에서 어딘가 힘이 풀렸다.

“넌 교장선생님만큼이나 제정신이 아니구나.” 드레이코가 느릿느릿하게 말했다. “제 목숨을 혼자 끊어놓을 뻔한 거 축하한다, 고 말해야 할 것 같군.”

“고마워.” 해리는 가능한 한 비꼬는 어조를 많이 얹어서 대답했다.

“계단에서 너를 누가 밀었어?”

“고일. 내 생각에는 그게 너한테 좋은 일을 해주는 거라고 생각했거나 뭐 그런 것 같아. 중간에 그만두긴 했어.”

“그레그답지 않은데 그거.”

“글쎄, 걔가 뭘 원했는지 내가 어떻게 알겠어? 나를 계단에서 밀려고 하다가 멈췄다는 것만 알지.”

“으음. 아마 질투해서 그랬겠지. 어쨌든 내 라이벌이 너잖아.”

“내가 네 뭐라고.”

“라이벌. 나한테 희망 없을 만큼 뒤처진 라이벌이지. 나의 기준에 따라오려고 끝없이 발버둥치는.”

해리는 드레이코를 빤히 쳐다보았다.

“내년에는 나 슬리데린 퀴디치 팀에 들어갈까 해.” 드레이코는 재미있다는 듯이 말했다. “이해하겠지. 네가 할 수 있는 것 중에 내가 더 잘하지 못하는 일은 없다는 걸 보여주려는 것뿐이야. 어떻게 하는지 보여주는 거지, 제대로.”

“너는 그냥 내가 퀴디치 팀에 있고 너는 아니라는 게 고까운 거잖아, 도마뱀아.”

“맞아.” 드레이코가 느린 말투로 말했다. “네 기숙사 담당 교수님이 그런 식으로 규칙을 어기는 게 *불공평하다고* 생각하는 건 사실이야. 동의한다니 기쁘네.”

“맥고나걸 교수님은 안—”

“1학년짜리를 퀴디치 팀에 넣는데, 거기에 아무 이유가 없었다고?”

“왜 맨날 이렇게 *짜증나게* 굴어야 해?” 해리는 씩씩거렸다.

“네 비밀, 선택받은 자, 살아남은 소년 어쩌구 하는 마법의 영향력을 받았기 때문이겠지 뭐겠어.” 드레이코는 픽 비웃었다. 해리는 드레이코가 자신에게 그 말을 인용하는 게 이번이 마지막이 아닐 거라는 끔찍하고 절망스러운 예감이 들었다.

#

퀴렐과 볼드모트를 막은 덕분에 그리핀도르의 기숙사 점수가 오르는 와중에 해리가 다른 친구들만큼 시끄럽게 좋아하지 않은 것은 일전의 대화가 머릿속에 담긴 채여서였다. 해리는 대연회장 맞은편에서 뺨을 맞은 듯 얼어붙은 드레이코와 눈을 마주치고 시선을 피했다가 교사 테이블에서 해리를 노려보는 스네이프를 포착했다. 해리는 덤블도어가 했던 말을 생각해 보았다. 스네이프가 해리가 죽지 않도록 했던 것은 단지 해리의 아버지에게 빚을 졌기 때문이라는 말을… 그리고 고개를 흔들어 그 감정을 털어내기 전에 안쪽에서 추위를 느꼈다. 

나한테는 친구들이 있어. 안 그래? 그리고 『1001가지 마법 약초와 곰팡이』를 다 외울 수 있는 여름방학이 펼쳐져 있잖아.


	11. II: (분홍)코끼리는 생각하지 마

[II: (분홍)코끼리는 생각하지 마]  
(II: Don't Think About Pink Elephants)

해리는 여름 동안 요리를 많이 했다. 교과서가 잠긴 창고 속에 있으니, 요리는 해리가 할 수 있는 일 중 싸우게 만들지 않는 유일한 일이었다. 페튜니아 이모는 황송하게도 어딘가 미소처럼 보이는 무언가를 해리에게 지어주기까지 했다. 익숙하지 않은 걸 만들려고 날뛰지 말라고 경고하기 전에 말이다. 

해리는 전혀 아무 생각도 하지 않기 위해 잠깐 가만히 있었다가, 살짝 다른 온도에서 케이크 4개를 구웠다. 모두 먹을 만하게 나왔고, 더들리는 어딘가 덜 위협적인 분위기로 고개를 끄덕였다. 해리는 제일 맛있는 케이크 한 조각을 먹고서 머글 식물학에 대한 책을 또 찾아보기 위해 도서관에 들렸다. 마법 식물은 포함되어 있지 않았고 식물의 용도도 써 있지 않았지만 재배 조건이나 민간요법 같은 쓸모 있는 내용들도 좀 있었다. 친구들에게서 편지가 오기를 기다리면서 벽을 쳐다보고 있는 것보다 나았다.

식물학이 해리의 관심을 끌기 실패할 때는 (순 오기를 부릴 때를 빼고는 사실 거의 항상 그랬다), 해리는 퀴디치에 대해 몽상하려고 노력했고 (그러면 좀 우울해졌다), 꿈 생각을 하지 않으려고 애썼고, 마법약 교수가 나타나 자신의 생각을 읽으려고 할 때 스네이프에게 *들켜도 상관없는* 생각을 할 수 있도록 연습하며 보냈다.

해리는 삼촌과의 언쟁에 대해 스네이프가 어떤 의견을 가질지 상상하다가 픽 웃음이 나왔다.

“네가 지긋지긋하게도 시끄럽게 굴어서 내 잠을 방해한 게 웃기냐, 이 녀석아?”  
“죄송해요, 삼촌. 목에 뭐가 걸렸었어요.”

스네이프 교수가 더즐리 가족들과 사는 해리의 삶을 본다면 적어도 누군가는 행복할 것이었다. 스네이프 교수는 해리를 멍청이라고 부를 새로운 방법들에 대해 이야기하면서 버논 삼촌과 친해질 수 있을 것이었다.

더 나은 할 일이 아무것도 없어서, 해리는 누군가 자기 마음을 읽을지도 모른다는 생각이 들 때마다 분홍 코끼리들에 대해 생각하려고 최선을 다했다. 분홍 코끼리들에 대한 생각은 멈추기 어렵다고 들은 바 있었다. 춤추는 분홍 코끼리들. 튜바를 부는 분홍 코끼리들. 분홍 튜튜를 입은 분홍 코끼리들. 분홍 아기코끼리, 분홍 엄마코끼리. 부엉이장에 갇힌 분홍 아기코끼리들—

해리는 세차게 고개를 저었다.

춤추는 분홍 코끼리들. 북을 치는 분홍 코끼리들.

헤르미온느라면 마음 읽기에 대처하는 더 좋은 방법을 알고 있었겠지만, 방학 전에 물어볼 생각을 하지 못했고, 지금은 물어볼 수도 없었다. 편지가 전혀 오지 않았으니까.

만약 드레이코가 해리의 상황이었다면 일주일도 안 되어 두들리를 똘마니로 끌어들였을 것이다. 아마 잔꾀를 써서 두들리가 자기 책을 가져오도록 한 다음 여름 내내 떵떵거리며 보냈겠지. 해리는 ‘아무리 그래도, 내가 드레이코 말포이는 아니다.’라고 생각하면서 위안을 얻으려고 했다. 비록 드레이코라면 마법약 숙제를 제때 했을 것이고, 스네이프 교수의 52번 표정, ‘이 녀석을 태어났을 때 물에 빠뜨렸어야 했다는 생각이 포함된 못마땅함’을 받지 않아도 되었겠지만.

해리는 이번 여름에 스네이프 교수가 증오를 표현하는 많고도 다양한 방식들을 뚱하게 곱씹을 시간이 너무 많았다.

#

해리는 정말로 도비가 마음에 들지 않았다. 해리는 정말로 론 위즐리가 너무 좋았다.


	12. 그래도 날아다니는 자동차는 좋은 아이디어다

[그래도 날아다니는 자동차는 좋은 아이디어다]  
(A Flying Car Is Still A Good Idea)

버로우는 완벽하게 환상적이었고, 드레이코의 아버지가 *주먹다짐*을 하는 동안 드레이코와 눈을 마주치는 건 어딘가 찬란하기까지 했다—해리는 스네이프처럼 눈썹을 치켜올리기만 하면 되었고 드레이코는 눈을 피했다. 이게 내 일이잖아. 라이벌로서. 드레이코의 거대한 에고에 흠집을 내는 거. 맞지? 맞잖아.

적어도 이게 해리의 옹호론이었다. 그때 어린 시절에 당했던 많고도 다양한 괴롭힘을 두들리에게 되갚아주는 것만큼이나 기분이 좋았던 것이다. 뭐 이번 여름의 결말이 더 좋게 날 수도 있었겠지만 말이다.

해리는 방학숙제를 끝낼 수 있었고, 퀴디치 연습을 할 수 있었다. 평화롭고 전혀-조용하지-않게 몇 주가 흘렀다.

그러다가 해리와 론이 기차를 놓쳤다. 그러다가 두 사람은 후려치는 버드나무에 날아다니는 자동차를 갖다 박았다.

“잠깐만…” 해리가 론에게 중얼거렸다. “교직원 식탁에 빈자리가 있는데. …스네이프는 어디 있지?”

세베루스 스네이프 교수는 학교 최악의 선생이었고, 해리는 스네이프가 가장 싫어하는 학생이었다. 공교롭게도 해리가 가장 좋아하는 교수는 스네이프였는데, 이것 때문에 안 그래도 답 없는 이 상황이 더욱 답이 없어졌다. 스네이프는 매정하고 빈정거리기 좋아하는 성격이었고, 몹시 미움받았고, 눈부시게 탁월했다.

“병이 났을지도 몰라!” 론이 기대에 차 말했다.

“그만둔 걸지도 모르고.” 해리는 지금 기쁜 건지 슬픈 건지 헷갈려하며 말했다. “이번에도 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수 자리를 놓쳤으니까.”

“아니면.” 바로 뒤에서 매우 차가운 목소리가 들려왔다. “너희 두 사람이 왜 학교 기차를 타고 오지 않았는지 들어 보려고 기다리는지도 모르지.”

해리는 뒤돌아보았다. 이 자리에 네빌이 있었어야만 했다. 세베루스 스네이프가 그 자리에, 미소를 지으며 서 있었는데, 스네이프 이야기를 하면 때로 스네이프를 불러낼 수 있다는 것을 가장 잘 기억하는 사람이 네빌이었던 것이다.

상황이 이렇지만 않았어도 스네이프의 연구실에 와 보는 건 꿈이 이루어진 것이나 다름없었을 것이다. 해리는 이게 또 다른 악몽일 때를 대비해서 아무도 모르게 허벅지를 꼬집었다.

스네이프가 캐묻는 동안, 설명해 보라며 맥고나걸이 따지는 동안, 덤블도어가 부드럽지만 무시무시하게 두 사람을 꾸짖는 동안 해리는 입을 닫고 사색이 되어 앉아 있었다. 스네이프는 내내 너무나 *행복해하다가*, 그 행복감이 애초에 그 자리에 없었던 것처럼 얼굴을 굳혔다.

적어도 해리의 기숙사 아이들은 여전히 두 사람의 모험이 기발하다고 생각해 주었다.

#

해리는 어둠의 마법 방어술이 끝나고 마법약 교실로 갔다. 문이 자기를 잡아먹을지도 모른다는 듯이 그 앞에서 한참 쳐다본 뒤에야 그냥 해치워 버리는 게 낫겠다는 결심이 섰다.

아무도 없었다. 교실은 깨끗하고 조용하고 텅 비어 있었다. 해리는 주위를 둘러보고, 생각했다. ‘뭐, 이제 스네이프 연구실이 어디 있는지 알잖아.’

해리는 스네이프의 연구실 문을 두드리면서 자기가 미쳐가는 게 아니라고 스스로를 설득하려 애썼다.

“들어와라.”

해리는 문틈으로 몸을 드러냈다.

“여기서 *뭘* 하는 거냐, 포터.”  
“교수님이 혹시, 음, 올해 뒷정리에 도움이 필요하신지 궁금했어요.”  
“한 마디로? 없다.”

해리는 바닥을 눈짓했다. 분홍 코끼리 생각을 하면서.

“다른 용건 있나?”  
“아니요, 교수님.”  
“충분히 노력한다면 가서 부술 만한 나무를 더 찾을 수 있을 게다.” 스네이프는 거의 뱀이 쉭쉭거리는 것처럼 말을 뱉었다.

#

학기가 시작한 둘째 주 초, 스네이프 교수는 해리를 뒤에 남게 했다. 해리는 다른 학생들과 달리 여름방학 숙제를 돌려받지 못했고, 여기에 대해 속이 내려앉는 예감을 느꼈다.

“교수님?”  
“어리둥절하군. 아니, 혼란스럽군. 이 숙제라고 하기도 창피한 것 때문에 말이다.” 스네이프가 숙제를 해리에게 돌려주며 말했다. 

T, 트롤의 약자. 오, 맙소사. 

“살아남은 소년은 할 일을 위해 노력을 기울일 *필요가 없다*고 생각했던 모양이지?”  
“아뇨, 교수님, 그게-“  
“조용.”  
“그런데 교수님-“  
“만약 네가 *간단한 명령*조차 따르지 못한다면, 너는 마법약 분야에서도 호그와트에서도 미래가 없는 거다.”

해리는 혀를 짓씹어서 비명 지르는 것을 참았다.

“그래. 너는 합리적인 기준에 맞게 숙제를 끝내는 데 실패했다. 변명할 말이 있나?”

이건 말해도 괜찮다는 뜻일까?

“하나 있긴 한데요, 안 듣고 싶으시잖아요.” 해리는 딱히-숨죽이지는-않은 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

교실의 침묵은 몹시 냉랭했다.

“아뇨, 교수님.” 해리는 잠시 뒤 말했다. “할말없어요.”  
“난 네빌 롱바텀에게서 이런 걸 예상한다. 그래, 네 학우들 대부분에게서도 이런 걸 예상한다. 그 아이들은 내가 그 조그만 머리통에 쑤셔 넣으려고 하는 학문에 대해 어떤 관심도, 가치도 두지 않으니.” 

스네이프는 책상으로 휙 되돌아가고, 몸을 돌리고, 턱을 들었다 — 어쩌면 해리가 이 남자에게서 본 것 중 가장 큰 몸동작이었다. 

“좋다. 변명해 봐라, 포터.”

뭐라고?

“음, 어어. 삼촌이 옷장에 책을 넣고 잠가 버렸거든요?”  
“그래서 여름방학이 끝날 때 숙제를 다 할 수 있었다는 거냐?”  
“론이랑 같이 지내러 갔어요.”  
“얼마나 오래?”  
“몇 주 정도요?”  
“내가 낸 방학 숙제는 2주보다 더 오래 걸릴 분량이 아니다, 포터 군.”  
“하지만 전 다른—”

스네이프가 끼어들었다. 

“그리고 너는 네 일을 우선순위에 두지 않는다면 앞으로도 실패할 거다.”

해리가 여기에 대해 할 수 있는 말은 별로 없었다.

“네가 너 자신에게 완전히 실망했으면 좋겠다, 포터 군.” 스네이프가 말했다. “가도 좋다.”

해리는 스네이프 교수가 뭘 원한 거냐고 헤르미온느가 꼬치꼬치 캐묻고 나서 아이들의 숙제와 점수들을 각각 비교한 다음에야, 스네이프 교수가 불공평하게 굴었다는 것을 알 수 있었다 — 론만큼은 잘 했는데, 훨씬 냉정하게 채점받은 것이다.

헤르미온느는 자기도 더 잘할 수 있었는데 대체 왜 *자기는* 수준 높은 비판을 받지 못했냐며 폭발했는데 — 뭐, 헤르미온느가 그렇게 한 일은 해리 자신도 불타는 줄 모르고 있었던, 해리의 영혼 속 무언가를 진정시켜 주었다.


	13. ‘ㅈ’로 시작하는 말을 배우다

[‘ㅈ’로 시작하는 말을 배우다]  
(In Which We Learn the M Word)

드레이코가 퀴디치 팀에 들어갔고, 론은 자기가 민달팽이를 토해내게 만들었고, 해리는 욕설을 배웠다.

“헤르미온느한테 사과해.” 다음 날, 해리는 같은 경기장에서 말했다. 해리는 목소리를 낮춘 상태였는데, 드레이코가 관중이 없으면 살짝 덜 최악이라는 이론에 근거해서 한 선택이었다.

“미안한데, 포터, 네가 말도 안 되는 소리를 하고 있으면 네 말이 안 들리거든.”  
“헤르미온느한테 안 사과하면 더 이상 네 라이벌 안 할 거야.”

드레이코는 해리를 위아래로 훑어보더니 코웃음을 쳤다. 두 똘마니들은 뒤에서 얼쩡대고 있었다.

“너한테 선택권이 있기라도 한 것처럼 이야기하네.”  
“있어. 애들 전부한테 네가 전교 일등을 두고 다투는 *헤르미온느* 라이벌이라고 하면 되거든. 머글 태생 마녀랑 경쟁한다고.” 

해리는 ‘게다가 지면서.’라는 말은 덧붙이지 않았다.

드레이코의 얼굴이 흥미로운 보랏빛으로 변했다.

“걔가 날 먼저 모욕했어, 포터.”  
“그럼 넌 신사답게 굴든지 해. 네가 왜 그러는지 관심 없어. 걔한테 하고 싶은 대로 모욕해도 되지만, 어제처럼—”

드레이코가 해리를 쳐다보았다.

“그거라고 부르지만 마.” 해리가 말을 끝마쳤다.

“너.” 드레이코는 생각에 잠긴 듯이 말했다. “나한테 빚진 거야.”  
“내가 너보고—” 재수탱이처럼 굴지 말라고, “내가 너보고 착한 사람처럼 굴라고 했다고 해서?”  
“헤르미온느 그레인저한테? 너 나한테 빚진 거야. 말해, 포터, 싫으면 길 막지 말고 가.”  
“알았어. 너한테 빚 하나 졌어.”

필시 끔찍한 아이디어였을 것이다. 하지만 드레이코가 우아한 필기체로 써보낸 사과 편지를 불태우는 헤르미온느를 구경하는 일은 아주 기분이 좋았다. 왜인지는 모르겠지만.


	14. 해리는 회계사를 하면 더 안전할 것이다 (Harry Would Be Safer As an Accountant)

해리가 스네이프를 마주할 용기를 내는 데는 몇 주가 필요했다. 록허트, 퀴디치, 말포이를 감당하는 건 사람을 녹초로 만드는 소용돌이 속에 던져진 거나 다름없었고 계획을 세울 시간은커녕 자신을 불쌍하게 여길 시간조차 없었다. 아무튼, 결국 해리는 진정한 그리핀도르다운 작전을 세웠다—그대로 직진하고, 모든 걸 깨부수자. 해리는 나쁘게 끝날 것이 뻔한 사태를 구경할 창피한 증인들이 없도록 주말까지 기다렸다.

“교수님.”

스네이프 교수는 해리를 무시하는 일을 계속했다.

“작년에 제가 다른 학생들이랑 똑같이 대우받아야 한다고 한 건 교수님이잖아요. 교수님이 학기 초에 다른 학생을 퇴학시키고 싶어 했을 거라는 생각은 안 들어요.”

스네이프 교수는 과제를 계속 채점했다.

“교수님이 저 싫어하는 거 알아요. 교수님이 제 아버지를 싫어했던 거 알아요. 그래도 저는 교수님을 이보다는 더 좋게 생각했다고요. 이유는 모르겠지만요.”

“교장 선생님께서 벌써 네가 당신의 현학적인 도덕적 독백을 따라하도록 만드셨구나. 나는 그게 기쁘지 않다, 포터 군.”

“교수님은 하나도 이해가 안 돼요.” 해리는 말하고, 떠나기 위해 뒤돌았다.

“포터 군.” 스네이프 교수가 말했다. 해리가 방에서 거의 나간, 문손잡이를 잡고 있을 때였다. 해리는 멈췄다.

“네 천성에 들어 있는 일은 아니지만, 작년을 되돌아봐라. 네가 호그와트에 온 뒤로 죽을 뻔한 게 몇 번이냐? 퀴렐 때문이라고 생각했지만, 올해 너는 나무 때문에 스스로를 살해하는 데 성공할 뻔했고, 이번 학년은 이제야 시작했단 말이다. 나는 진정으로 네가 졸업할 때까지 살아남을 거라고 기대하지 않으니, 너도 포기하는 게 좋을지도 모르겠구나.”

해리는 이 말을 해독하는 데 몇 분이 걸렸다.

“제가 올해 학교에 가면 위험에 처할 거라고 한 사람은 교수님이 처음이 아니었어요.” 해리는 이를 갈며 말했다. “그리고 걔한테 한 말 교수님한테 똑같이 해 드릴게요—  _ 교수님 도움 필요 없어요. _ ”

해리가 문을 쾅 닫고 나가는 동안 스네이프 교수가 뭐라고 말했지만, 해리는 이미 달리고 있었기에 말을 듣지 못했다. 스네이프를 잊어, 도비도 잊어,  _ 다 잊어.  _ 퀴디치 경기장에 도착했을 때 해리의 얼굴은 말라 있었다. 해리는 마법사였고, 지팡이를 가졌고, 날 수 있었다. 그리고 휘몰아치고 소용돌이치는 바람 속에서, 해리는 땅에서 자신을 기다리는 온갖 문제들을 다 까먹을 수 있었다.


	15. 드레이코는 친구 사귀기를 무척 잘 한다 (Draco Is Great At Making Friends)

드레이코가 마법약이 끓는 동안 짬을 내서 해리의 마법약을 구경하러 왔다. 마법약은 라벤더 색 대신 꿋꿋하게 분홍색을 유지하고 있었다.

“오, 이런. 또 실패하고 있구나? 있지, 우리가 친구가 아니라 참 아쉽다, 포터. 너를 불쌍히 여겨서 가르쳐 줬을 수도 있는데.”

해리는 론을 곁눈질했는데 론은 어깨만 으쓱했다. 왜냐하면 작년 2월에 론은 해리의 마법약 페티쉬에 간섭하지 않겠다고 죽음의 맹세를 했기 때문이다. 해리는 다시 드레이코에게 시선을 돌렸다.

“우리는 친구 아니야.”

“상처받았어.”

드레이코는 거울을 보고 저걸 예행연습했을 거다. 그게 드레이코니까.

“넌 깡패잖아.” 해리가 딱 잘라 말했다. “그러니까 우리는 친구가 아니야.”

“아니야.” 드레이코가 말했다.

해리는 드레이코를 단호하게 쳐다보고 헤르미온느와 네빌 쪽으로 눈동자를 굴렸다.

“프레드하고 조지 위즐리도 깡패인데 너는 두 사람을 문제없이 좋아하잖아.” 드레이코가 조용하게 느릿느릿 말했다. 그러다 좀 더 큰 목소리로, “그리고 네빌도 실력 향상을 할 수 있게 내가 도와주는 걸 싫어하지 않는다고. 안 그래, 네빌?” 하고 말했다.

“다른 학생들의 집중을 흐트러뜨렸으니 그리핀도르에서 2점 감점이다, 포터.” 스네이프가 끼어들었다. 드레이코는 말귀를 알아듣고 자기 자리로 갔다. 해리는 수업 시간 내내 조용히 씩씩거렸다.

“개소리야.” 론이 해리에게 웅얼거렸다. “프레드랑 조지가 누굴 상처주는 것도 아니잖아.”

해리는 고개를 끄덕였지만, 그 말은 살갗 속 가시처럼 파고들었다. 자신이 그러리라고 드레이코가 알았던 딱 그대로. 해리와 드레이코는 해리의 마음이 편하기에는 서로를 너무 잘 알게 되기 시작하고 있었다.

어쩌면 그 분노와 초조함이 수업이 끝나고 해리를 스네이프 교수에게 다가가도록 했는지도 모른다.

“소용없을 거예요.” 해리가 불쑥 말했다. 교수를 올려다보지 않았다. “제 기분을 비참하게 해서 학교를 떠나게 하시려는 거 말이에요. 안 나갈 거라고요.”

“포터 군, 내 의도를 꿰뚫어보려는 양하는 다음 번에는, 일주일 동안 소중한 퀴디치 연습시간에 솥을 닦게 만들 거다.”

그러니까, 진짜, 스네이프 교수가 자신을 좋아하게 하려는 해리의 장기계획은  _ 아주 잘 _ 굴러가고 있었다.


	16. 맨드레이크와 미스터리 (Mandrake and Mysteries)

맨드레이크와 미스터리  
(Mandrake and Mysteries)

  
드레이코 말포이는, 그 동기가 뭐든 간에, 죽은 것처럼 뻣뻣한 고양이와 피가 스민 벽 앞에 서 있는 해리를 발견하고 욕설을 외치지 않았다.

씩 웃고서 “이보다 더 나은 동물한테 일어날 수 없는 일이군. 만세 삼창!” 이라고 하긴 했다.

그게 바로 필치가 나타났을 때 드레이코 말포이가 환호하는 사람들을 지휘하고 있던 이유였다. 해리의 관점으로는 ‘ㅈ’로 시작하는 말을 쓰는 것보다 딱히 나을 게 없었다. 여기서 긍정적인 점이라고는 스네이프가 어떤 교과서에도 나와 있지 않던 마법약인 맨드레이크 회복약에 대해 언급했다는 것 뿐이었다. 당연히 해리가 조심스레 물어봤을 때 돌아온 대답이라고는 “도서관은 이유가 있어서 존재하는 거다, 포터 군.”이 전부였지만, 이 정도면 응원에 거의 가깝지 않나?

맨드레이크 회복약의 레시피는 말도 안 되게 복잡했지만, 실제로 맨드레이크를 재배하는 게 가장 긴 단계처럼 보이기는 했다. 해리는 신중하게 여기에 플러스를 주었다.

  
#

  
스네이프 교수가 몰랐으면 하고 해리가 바라는 일들의 목록에서, 찢고 찢어발기고 죽이라고 중얼대는 미스터리한 유령 목소리는 단숨에 1위로 치고 올라왔다. 그래서 해리는 다음 마법약 시간에 끊임없이 코끼리 생각을 하느라 집중을 잘하지 못했다.

분홍 코끼리, 분홍 코끼리, 분홍 코끼리 생각-

“포터 군, 지금 정확히 뭘 하는 거냐?”

분홍 코끼리!

“저거 닦아내고 다시 해라.”

해리는 만들던 마법약 - 아픈 사실을 말하자면, 만들던 찌꺼기 - 에 눈길을 주고, 한숨을 쉬고, 말을 따르기 위해 싱크대로 갔다.

나중에, 수업이 끝나고 책상에서 갯지렁이들을 긁어내고 나서(진짜!) 스네이프 교수는 냉정하게 해리를 쳐다보았다.

“설명해라, 포터 군.”

“...분홍 코끼리 생각을 하고 있었어요.”

스네이프 교수는 해리에게 5번 눈빛, ‘어린이들은 최악이다.’를 보냈다.

“혹시 교수님이 마음을 읽을 수 있다면, 제가 하는 생각이 아니라 코끼리를 볼 거라고 생각해서 그랬어요.” 해리는 허둥지둥 해명했다.

“네 양심의 가책은 내 문제가 아니지, 포터 군. 거짓말을 하려는 본능적인 성향이 안타깝기는 하지만 말이다. 네 마법약은, 내 문제다.”

“죄송합니다.”

스네이프 교수가 이번에 해리에게 보낸 눈빛은 결코 해독할 수 없었다.

“나를 따라해라, 포터. 오클러먼시.”  
“오클러먼시요?”  
“이제, 익숙지 않은 용어를 만나면 어떻게 해야 하지?”  
“헤르미온느한테 물어보나요, 교수님?”

스네이프 교수는 내리깐 눈꺼풀 아래로 해리를 쳐다보았다.

“네 경악스러운 공부 습관도 내 문제가 아니라 다행이군. 가라. 너 때문에 두통이 생긴다.”  
“두통에 도움될지도 모르는 마법약이 있는데-“  
“ _나가라._ “

음, 해리는 대화가 잘 흘러갔다고 생각했다!

  
#

  
오클러먼시는 독심술에 맞서 정신을 방어하는 기술에 대한 학문이었고, 독심술은 마음을 읽을 수 있을지도 모르는 사람과 같은 방에 있는 것보다 더 복잡한 일이었다. <정신 술법의 원리>는 입문 마법약 교과서보다도 별로였지만, 이 주제에 흥미가 생긴 헤르미온느가 론과 해리를 위해 책을 약간 읽고 요약해 주었다.

“일단 마음을 비워야 하고 그 다음에야 정신 방벽을 쌓기 시작해야 해. 그리고 그건 꿈을 안 꾸는 데도 도움이 된대. 어떨 때는 말이야, 해리!”

해리는 헤르미온느를 못 들은 척 하기 위해 몹시 애썼다. 자신의 꿈에 대해 생각하지 않으면 사라질 거라는 이론에 따라 말이다.

  
#

  
“마법 두통약 줘 봐라, 포터 군.”

해리는 스네이프를 흘끔거렸다.

“너는 이모저모 따져보며 생각하는 성격의 아이가 아니지. 그게 필요할 만큼 두통이 자주 생기는 거다. 그래서 들고 다니는 거겠지. 줘 봐라.”

해리는 스네이프를 노려보았지만, 탁한 파란색 마법약이 담긴 작은 유리병을 내주기는 했다. 스네이프는 마법약을 전등 쪽으로 올려 들고는 뜯어보았다.

“표준 레시피냐?”  
“네, 교수님.” 

스네이프 교수는 말을 더 얹지 않고 유리병을 열어 손가락으로 한 방울을 찍었다. 그는 혀에 손가락을 가져갔고, 표정은 해석할 수 없었다.

“자기 자신을 독살하지는 않겠군. 하루에 두 번 이상 복용하지 말고, 상한 개구리알은 쓰지 말고, /나눠주지/ 말아라. 내 등뒤에서 아마추어 약방이 또 생기는 꼴은 못 본다.”

“...그런 일이 자주 일어나요?” 해리는 스네이프 교수가 마음을 바꾸기 전에 유리병을 낚아채며 물어보았다.

“학생들은 내 죄에 대한 형벌이지.”

“그러면 죄가 엄청 많으시겠네요.” 해리는 말하고 나서 스네이프 교수의 표정을 보고 얼어붙었다.

해리는 천천히 물러섰는데, 스네이프 교수가 해리를 증오하는 충실한 교사에서 해리를 증오하는 성인 마법사로 넘어가는 순간이 언제인지에 대해 슬슬 감을 잡기 시작했기 때문이다.

“살아남았냐?” 복도에서 기다려 주던 론이 물었다.  
“그런 듯.”  
“스네이프가 계속 너한테 하려던 얘기가 뭐였어?”

해리는 마법 두통약을 론에게 보여주었다.

“마법약. 교수님이 가르치는 일에 알러지만 없었어도 나한테 꽤 잘했다고 했을지도 모르겠어?”

론이 해리의 양어깨를 붙잡았다.

“넌 기준을 좀 높여야 해, 친구.”


	17. Chapter 17

드레이코 말포이가 슬리데린의 후계자인지 아닌지에 대해 말싸움을 하며 해리는 기이하게도 작년에 스네이프를 두고 했던 말싸움을 떠올렸다. 하지만 론이 어둠의 마법사들에 대해 열변을 토하는데 거기에 대고 나는 반대한다고 하기는 어려웠고, 루시우스 말포이가 정말 수상하다는 점에는 동의해야 했다. 드레이코가 _좋은_ 사람이거나 한 것도 아니지 않은가.

그리고 헤르미온느가 입을 열었다. 어느 때보다도 순진무구하게. 

“모스테 포텐트 마법의 약에는 강력한 마법약이 많아. 도서관에 책을 반납하기 전에 분명히 레시피 몇 개 베낄 수 있을 거야.” 

그리고 해리는 꽂혀 버렸다.

혹시 말포이가 아니더라도, 논리적으로 보면 후계자는 슬리데린이어야 하지 않나? 어쨌든 슬리데린의 후계자랬으니까. 크레이브일 수도 있었다. 해리는 크레이브에게 감정이 좋지 않았고, 고양이를 고문하는 건 딱 걔다웠다. (고양이를 고문할 정도로 _똑똑한_ 게 걔다운지는 확신할 수 없었지만 말이다.)

해리는 초조하게 모우닝 머틀의 화장실을 서성거리며 문과 창문을 살폈다. ‘스네이프가 해리의 머리 냄새를 맡은 사건’같은 일이 또 일어나면 안 되었으니 환기가 충분히 잘 되어야 했다. (드레이코가 _그_ 이야기는 듣지 못한 게 천만다행이었다.) 이곳이 덜 으스스하고 덜 고장나기만 했다면 꽤 괜찮았을 것 같았다. 여자 아이들이 좋은 걸 받는 게 정말 맞았다. 심지어 수도꼭지 하나에는 뱀이 새겨져 있기까지 했다. 해리는 기쁘게 생각했다. ‘뱀은 행운의 상징이잖아.’

나중에야 머릿속에 들어왔지만, 규칙을 어기라고 해리를 설득하는 헤르미온느라는 건 참으로 당황스러운 존재였다. 스네이프의 개인 저장고를 턴다는 대목이 이건 좋은 계획이 아니라고 머릿속에서 울리는 알람을 다 차지하기는 했지만... 뭐. 헤르미온느니까.

그 주에 잘 된 일이라고는 퀴디치에서 말포이를 이긴 것 뿐이었다. 팔이 부러지는 것을 잘 되었다고 할 수 있다면.

도둑질은 _쉬웠다._ 전날 밤 해리가 잠들지 못하기는 했지만 말이다. 부풀리기 물약이 끓고 있던 크레이브의 솥단지에 겨냥한 폭죽이 소동을 일으켰고, 헤르미온느는 임무를 완수했고, 해리는 스네이프의 눈빛과 어조를 무시하려고 애썼다.  
“이걸 던진 녀석을 찾아낸다면.” 스네이프가 속삭였다. “기필코 퇴학시키겠다.”

  
#

  
다음 날 아침식사 시간에 네빌이 보편적으로 ‘스네이프야, 너 바로 뒤에!’라는 뜻으로 통하는 손짓을 미친 듯이 한 것이 첫 단서였다.

해리와 론은 얼어붙었고, 맞은편에서 헤르미온느는 환하고 불안정하게 미소를 지었다.

“좋은 아침이에요, 교수님.” 헤르미온느는 꾀꼬리처럼 말했다.

“포터. 오늘 수업이 끝나고 잠시 시간을 내줘야겠다.”

“...무슨 일인데요, 교수님?” 해리는 스네이프를 보려고 몸을 돌리며 말했다.

질문을 완전히 무시하고, 스네이프는 바닥을 스치듯 걸으며 교직원 테이블로 향했다.

“움직일 때 소리가 하나도 안 나.” 론이 속삭였다. “뱀파이어 혼혈이 _분명해_.“

“뱀파이어 혼혈이 존재할 거 같지가 않아.” 헤르미온느는 미심쩍다는 듯이 말했다. “어떤 책에도 그런 얘기는 없는걸.”

“스네이프가 너를 책잡을 수는 없을 거야.” 론이 활기차게 말했다. “그러니까 걱정하지 마.”

해리는 마음을 읽을 줄 아는 교수들과, 훔친 붐슬랭 가죽과, 부풀리기 물약을 뒤집어쓰고 난 뒤 말포이의 눈에 떠오른 표정에 대해 생각하고 일이 그렇게 간단하지 않을 것 같다고 생각했다.

“그냥 누구한테 소리를 지르고 싶으신 걸지도 모르지.” 해리도 활기차게 말했다. “아니면 또 나한테 민달팽이를 긁어내게 하고 싶으시거나.”

“너 진짜 맥고나걸 교수님한테 스네이프 얘기를 해야 해.” 헤르미온느가 덧붙였다. “너한테 공평하게 하고 있지 않잖아.”

“그리고 스네이프는 맥고나걸 교수님한테 해리가 비밀의 방을 열고 폭죽을 터뜨린다는 얘기를 하게 놔두고?” 론이 받아쳤다. “결말이 좋게 날 것 같지 않은데?”

이 말싸움은 훈훈한 분위기에서 이어졌고, 해리는 잠시 마음을 놓았다.

  
#

  
스네이프가 마법약 교실 앞에서 거대한 푸른색 책을 들고 서 있었다. 그는 스툴을 손가락으로 가리켰다. 해리는 앉았다. 스네이프의 눈을 피하고, 시야에 스니치가 들어오기를 기다릴 때처럼 정신을 비웠다.

“앉아라. 읽어라.”

스네이프가 해리에게 건네 준 책은 드래곤 가죽으로 장정된 고대의 책이었다. 거의 해리보다 클 정도로 거대했다. 해리는 작업대에 책을 기대고 양피지를 들여다보며 구식의 손글씨를 해독하기 시작했다.

***

도적이 발각되었으니 도적이 장인이었음이 알려졌고 모든 이는 동류가 이러한 일을 저질렀음에 크게 노하였노라   
그리하여 누구도 도적으로부터 사지 않고 팔지 않기로 하였으니 도적은 곧 아무것도 아닌 자가 되었으며 도적의 수련은 무위로 돌아가게 되었다  
다른 이가 생각하여 공교히 만든 작업을 훔치는 일이 죄 중 가장 어두운 죄이지 아니한가  
우리는 형제가 아니었는가

***

여기까지 읽고 해리는 멈추어 글을 바라보기만 했다. 동상에 걸린 듯 멍하고 속이 좋지 않았고 자신이 가장 보잘것없는 연못 찌꺼기인 것처럼 느껴졌다. 해리가 /도벽/이 있는 건 아니었다. 이유가 없을 때는 훔치지 않았다.

음식, 그거야 때로 훔쳤지만, 그건 달랐다. 해리는 스네이프 교수라도 그에 대해 뭐라고 하지는 못하리라 생각했다-

해리는 슬쩍 스네이프 교수를 올려다보고 생각을 고쳤다. 어떤 식으로라도 뭐라고 했을 것이다.

“퇴학당하려는 거였나, 포터?” 그의 교수가 부드럽게 물었다. “더 쉬운 방법도 있는데 말이다.”  
“아니요.”  
“그렇다면 변명을 기다리지. 특별히 뛰어나야 할 거다.”

해리는 변명, 이유, 헤르미온느에 대해 생각했다. 미래에 대해 꾸었던 꿈들에 대해 생각했다. 그 중 해리가 어른이 될 때까지 살아남는 것이 포함된 꿈에서는, 스네이프 교수가 자신이 얼간이같이 굴었다며 사과하고 해리가 마법약을 정말 잘 한다고 인정하면서 둘이 같이... 모호하고 이름 없는 무언가를 하는 내용이 들어 있곤 했다. 어쩌면 새로운 마법약을 개발하는 일일지도. 그 과정에서 스네이프가 해리에게 멍청이라고 소리치지 않는다면 더 좋겠지만, 아무리 해리의 꿈이라도 그 정도로 현실 감각이 없지는 않았다.

“아무것도 안 했어요.” 해리는 무겁게 내뱉었다. “그런데 혹시 뭘 했더라도요, 중요하지 않았으면 안 했을 거예요.”

“중요하다라. 열두 살 짜리들은 중요한 일을 하지 않는다, 포터 군. 그건 어른들의 일이지.”

해리는 여기에 어떻게 대답해야 할지 알 수 없었다.

“중요한 일이 - 비상사태가 - 일어나면 올바른 대응방법은 어른에게 가는 것이라는 걸 알고 있겠지?”

해리는 머릿속에서 이 말을 돌려 보았다. 스네이프는 여전히 특유의 부드러워 속삭임에 가까운 무서운 목소리를 쓰고 있었다.

“맥고나걸 교수님은 작년에 저를 안 믿어 주셨다고요. 볼드모트에 대해서요.” 해리는 무릎에 놓인 책을 뚫어져라 쳐다보며 말했다.

“그렇다면 다른 어른을 골라라.” 스네이프가 쏘아붙였다.

해리는 충격에 휩싸여 덜컥 고개를 들고 자신의 교수와 눈을 마주쳤다.

“스네이프 교수님.” 해리는 아주, 아주 느리게 말했다. “방금 저보고 교수님을 믿으라고 하신 거예요?”

두 사람은 서로를 오래 바라보았다.

“다시는 입에 올리지 말아라.”  
“네.”

해리는 잽싸게 고개를 끄덕이고 스툴에서 휙 내려왔다. 교수님이 겪은 일시적인 광란 상태에 대해 이야기하는 것은 옳은 일도 친절한 일도 아닐 테니까.


	18. 네빌과의 기나긴 대화 (An Overdue Conversation with Neville)

폴리주스 마법약을 끓이는 첫 주는 해리의 인생에서 가장 행복한 주에 속했다. <모스테 포텐트 마법의 약>에 나오는 심화 독약과 으스스한 혼합액에 대해 읽었고, 완하제 마법약은 아예 배우지 않고 넘어가기로 결정했다. 솔직히 책에 나오는 마법약 중 대부분은 만드는 걸 상상할 수 없었지만, 서술된 방식이 흥미로웠고, 고장난 화장실에 앉아 콩알만한 괴발개발 글씨를 들여다봐야 하는 것조차도 좋았다.

그리고 헤르미온느와 어색한 분위기에서 대화를 잠시 해야 했다. 마법약 재료를 손질해야 할 때였다.

“어, 해리, 네가 마법약 만들기 좋아하는 거 아는데... 우리 재료가 한 번 시도할 분량밖에 없어서...”  
“없어서?”  
“가끔 너 마법약 만들 때 약간... 산만해지잖아. 이해할 수 있지만! 그래도 - 이번에는 내가 만들면 안 될까? 다음에는 네가 만들어!”

헤르미온느가 너무 불안하고 기진맥진해 보여서 해리가 할 수 있는 일은 헤르미온느를 안아주고 괜찮다, 신경 안 쓴다, 구경하는 것도 재밌다면서 안심시켜주는 것밖에 없었다. 어쨌든 진짜 복잡한 건 맞았으니까. (그리고 해리는 스네이프가 자기 개인 저장고에서 마법약 재료가 또 사라지면 대체 어떤 반응을 할지 /생각하기도/ 싫었다. 절대로 싫었다.)

그리고 솔직히 말하자면, 학교 전체에 해리가 파셀마우스임을 광고하고 슬리데린의 후계자 취급을 받게 된 일은 더 잘 풀릴 수도 있었다. 그때 스네이프가 해리를 바라보았는데, 해리는 그 눈빛이 대체 무엇을 뜻했는지 알 수 없었다. 그 다음에 네빌과 대화를 했다. 두 사람은 기숙사에 있었고, 흔치 않게 프라이버시가 있는 때였다. 네빌이 불안스레 해리를 쳐다보더니 입을 열었다. 

“또 규칙 깨고 있었지.”  
“어음.”  
“론하고 헤르미온느랑.”  
“...미안, 네빌. 난 그냥...”  
“안 일러바칠 거야.”  
“안 이른다고?”  
“지난번에 그럴 만한 이유가 있었잖아.”  
“이번에도 그럴 만한 이유가 있어.” 해리는 재빨리 네빌을 안심시켰다. “어 - 뭔지 알고 싶어...?”  
“됐어. 스네이프 교수님은 이미 나를 충분히 싫어하고, 내가 퇴학당하면 우리 할머니는 심장이 터지실 거라. 나라면 그렇게 할 수 있을걸. 너도 알잖아.”

해리는 네빌이 어떻게 기본적인 주문을 망치는지 생각해 보고 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 네빌이 공부를 못한다거나 하는 게 아니었다. 해리가 보기엔 그랬다. 그저, 네빌 주변에서 주문이 이유 없이 이상해지는 것이었다. 특히 네빌이 불안해할 때 말이다.

“미안해, 네빌.”  
“걱정 마.” 네빌은 작게 미소를 지었다. “그냥 - 이번에도 볼드모트는 아니지?”

해리는 흠칫했다.

“그게...” 이번에도 볼드모트가 /맞나?/ 생각하는 것만으로도 해리의 피가 싸늘해졌다. “슬리데린의 후계자에 대한 거야. 그게 누구든 간에.”

네빌은 고개를 끄덕였다. 우울해 보였다.

“내가 도와줄 수 있는 게 있으면 알려줘. 그럴 거지?”  
“그럴게. 고마워, 네빌. 그리고... 작년에 미안했어.”

#

프레드와 조지가 ‘슬리데린의 후계자 해리’를 소재로 온 학교를 돌아다니며 웃어대는 것으로 좋은 시간을 보내기로 작정했을 때, 해리는 드레이코가 깡패들에 대해 한 말을 떠올릴 수밖에 없었다. 프레드와 조지의 행동이 웃기기는 했지만, 동시에, 웃기지... 않았다. 해리는 기분이 더 나아졌지만, 나머지 학생들이 계속 흠칫거렸던 것이다. 해리는 자기가 드레이코 말포이가 된 것 같은 불쾌한 기분이 들기 시작했고, 그것 때문에 어떤 식으로든 이게 다 드레이코 말포이의 잘못인 것처럼 느껴졌다. 덕분에 해리는 헤르미온느가 세운 스파이 계획에 양심이 덜 찔렸다.


	19. 차별주의는 쉽지 않다 (Bigotry Is Not Easy)

차별주의는 쉽지 않다  
(Bigotry is Not Easy)

연참 1/2

#

“성자 포터, 잡종들의 친구.” 말포이가 심드렁한 목소리로 말을 이었다. “걔도 마법사 정신이 제대로 박힌 애는 아니야. 그렇지 않고서야 그 잘난 척하는 잡종 그레인저랑 같이 다닐 리 없잖아. 그런데도 다들 걔가 슬리데린의 후계자라고 생각하다니! 물론 우리가 이런 나쁜 단어를 쓰면 안 되겠지만 말이야. 안 그래, 얘들아?” 

그가 후후 웃었고, 해리는 소리치지 않으려고 숨을 꾹 참았다. 해리는 어째서인지 모르지만 드레이코가 이보다 나은 사람이라고 생각했던 것이다. 그저 숨길 뿐이었던 게 아니라.

“맞아, 드레이코.” 론이 중얼거려서 뭐라도 말해야 하는 운명으로부터 해리를 구해주었다.

“나도 그 사람이 누군지 알았으면 좋겠다.” 말포이가 심통 사납게 말했다. “정보 없이 뭐라도 계획을 세우기는 어렵다고.”

론이 입을 쩍 벌리는 바람에 크레이브의 얼굴은 평소보다 더 우둔해 보였다. 다행히 말포이는 알아채지 못했고, 해리가 얼른 머리를 굴리고는 말했다. “너는 이 모든 일의 배후에 누가 있는지 조금은 알 거 아냐...”

“모른다는 거 알잖아, 고일. 도대체 몇 번을 말해 줘야 해?” 말포이가 쏘아붙였다. “아버지는 먼젓번 비밀의 방이 열렸을 때 얘기도 절대 안 해 주신단 말이야. 물론 50년 전 일이니까 아버지 때보다도 옛날이긴 한데, 그래도 다 알고 계시거든. 그 일에 관한 건 다 비밀에 부쳐졌으니 내가 너무 많이 알면 의심받을 거라셔. 그래도 하나는 알아 - 먼젓번 비밀의 방이 열렸을 때 잡종 하나가 죽었어. 그러니까 이번에도 걔들 중 하나가 죽는 건 시간문제일 거야... 그게 그레인저였으면 좋겠다.” 그가 즐거워하며 말했다.

론은 다른 질문을 할 만한 꼴이 아니었고 해리도 화가 나서 눈에 보이는 게 없었으니까 딱히 더 낫지는 않았다.

“왜 걔야?”

“그야 당연히 걔가 포터의 소중한 애완동물이니까 그렇지.” 드레이코가 두 사람을 오만하고 심드렁하게 바라보며 말했다. “어디 가서 그 얘기 하지 마. 기억해. 아버지는 후계자가 하는 일에 말려들지 말라고 하시지만, 포터와의 관계는 여전히 구축할 만한 가치가 있거든.”

해리는 자기 주먹과 드레이코의 _면상_ 사이에 관계를 구축하려는 충동을 참으려고 애썼고, 론도 딱히 더 침착하지 않았다. 론의 얼굴이 점점 더 빨개졌고, 드레이코는 호기심 어린 표정으로 해리와 론을 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 론의 머리카락까지 빨개지고 있었다.

“배가 아파서 약을 좀...” 론이 끙 앓는 소리를 내뱉었다. 그들은 말포이가 아무것도 눈치채지 못하기를 바라며 곧바로 슬리데린의 긴 휴게실을 전속력으로 가로질러 돌벽이 있는 곳으로 뛰쳐나온 다음 통로를 질주했다.

말포이는 무언가를 눈치챘다.

  
#

  
“포터.”

그 주 토요일이었다. 드레이코 말포이가 뻣뻣하게 해리에게 손짓해 경기장의 반쯤 은밀한 공간으로 오라고 했다. 해리는 이제 그곳을 두 사람 전용의 말싸움 경기장이라고 생각하기 시작했다. 비가 내리고 있었기에 해리는 기둥 하나에 몸을 기댔다.

“말포이.” 해리는 그에게 눈을 부라렸다.

“전에 말이야, 너랑 위즐리였지.”

해리는 어깨만 으쓱했다. 말포이와 이야기하는 것은 해리의 그날 할 일 목록에서 우선순위가 아니었다.

“또 사과하지는 않아.” 말포이가 불쑥 내뱉었다. “너희가 우리 휴게실에 쳐들어왔잖아. 자업자득이라고.”

해리는 손깍지를 끼고 마음 속에서 평온함을 찾으려고 했다. 효과가 없었다. 말포이는 최악이었고, 하지만 말포이는 최악으로 굴 필요가 없는데, 이건 그냥 다-

“왜 이렇게 헤르미온느를 싫어해?” 결국 해리는 폭발했다. “그냥 내가 걔 친구라서 그래?”

“황당한 소리 마, 포터. 나는 너랑 그레인저랑 위즐리를 따로따로, 각각 특별한 이유가 있어서 싫어한다고. 그레인저는 참을 수 없게 굴어서 싫어.”

“그건 걔가 _살해당하기를_ 바랄 이유가 안 돼.” 해리가 식식댔다. “너한테 저주를 쏴야 하는데.”

“해 보든가.” 드레이코가 말했다. “소리 지르면 들릴 거리에 크레이브와 고일을 뒀어. 너를 퀴디치 팀에서 쫓아낼 수 있을 거라고 장담해. 가여운 우리 드레이코, 슬리데린의 후계자의 희생양이라니 어쩌나.”

“내가 후계자가 아닌 거 알잖아.”

“그야 뻔하지.”

“그럼 왜 그런 척 해?”

“후계자를 돕기 위해서지.” 드레이코는 꼭 아주 멍청한 소동물에게 말하는 듯한 말투를 썼다. “내가 후계자와 뜻을 같이하니까.”

해리는 머리를 비우려고 했지만 비참하게 실패했다.

“그나저나 왜 네 어깨 뒤에 크레이브랑 고일이 딱 붙어있지 않는 건데?”

“그럼 왜 네 뒤엔 그레인저랑 위즐리가 없는데?”

“퀴디치 연습이 있었어.” 해리가 툴툴거렸다. “그건 다르지.”

“딱히 다르지 않아. 그리고 네 질문에 대답하자면, 크레이브랑 고일이 여기 없는 건 내가 걔들 얘기를 하려고 하기 때문이야. 누구 얘기를 하려면 그 사람들 등 뒤에서 하는 게 쉽지.”

“나는 너랑 얘기하기 싫어, 말포이. 너 쳐다보기도 싫어. 난 네가 헤르미온느한테 말을 걸지도 쳐다보지도 않았으면 좋겠어. 다시는.”

“싫다면 어쩔 건데?”

“알아서 널 처리하도록 걔한테 맡겨야지.” 해리가 쏘아붙였다. “걔는 자기를 짜증나게 하는 것들에 불 붙이는 걸 좋아해. 알지 않아?”

드레이코는 당황한 기색이었다. _좋았어_. 해리는 복수심을 품고 생각했다.

“난 네가 내 졸병들한테 다시 약을 먹이지 않았으면 좋겠어.” 드레이코는 마치 해리가 입을 열지도 않았다는 듯이 말을 이어갔다. “창피하다고. 그게 공평하지 않아? 네가 내 애들을 가만 놔두면 나도 네 애들을 가만 놔둘게.”

“...네가 후계자가 아니니까, 걔들한테는 볼일 없어.”

드레이코가 삐뚜름하게 웃었다. “내가 슬리데린의 후계자인 줄 알았다고? 영광인데.”

“너. _아오_.“

“알겠지만 나는 무단침입으로 너희한테 문제를 많이 안겨줄 수도 있었어. 내가 네 고양이를 밟았다는 듯한 얼굴을 할 건 없잖아.”

“넌 내 _친구_ 를 _죽이고_ 싶어하잖아.”

“개인적으로 그런 건 아니야. 그냥 걔가 죽는다고 해도 신경쓰지 않겠다는 소리고, 혹시 그런 일이 일어난다면-“ 드레이코는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “편리하겠다는 거지. 나는 후계자를 돕지 않을 거야, 해리. 차라리 네가 하는 이 데스매치에서 멀찍이 떨어져 있다가 이긴 사람을 축하해줄래.”

“그건 크레이브랑 고일한테 했던 소리랑 다르잖아.”

드레이코는 도마뱀처럼 미소를 지었다.

“거짓말이었어.”

해리는 여기에 논리 퍼즐이 있으리라 생각했지만, 참을성이 바닥났다. 해리는 몸을 돌려 성큼성큼 걸어나갔고, 드레이코는 해리를 멈춰세우지 않았다. 해리는 드레이코와 친구가 아니라서 정말, 정말 기뻤다.


	20. 해리는 그다지 깊지 않다 (Harry Isn’t That Deep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 해리는 공부 걱정을 하기에 너무 바쁘지만, 사악한 유령과 바실리스크로부터 학교를 지켜내는 건 맞으니까 봐 주도록 해요.

해리는 그다지 깊지 않다  
(Harry Isn’t That Deep)

  
연참 2/2

===챕터 요약===  
  
============

  
나머지 크리스마스 방학은 대부분 반쪽짜리 고양이가 된 헤르미온느를 위로해 주는 데 들어갔다. 방학이 끝난 뒤의 마법약 수업은 해리와 드레이코의 적대 관계에 불어넣어진 새로운 활기 덕분에 기록적으로 싸한 분위기였다. 드레이코는 해리가 규칙 너머로 내민 발가락 하나하나와 저지른 실수 하나하나를 지적하는 데에서 최고의 즐거움을 찾았고, 해리의 마법약에 부적절한 재료를 얼마나 자주 던져넣을 수 있나 시험하는 것도 마찬가지로 좋아했다. 

해리는 처음에 드레이코에게 관심을 줘서 드레이코가 틈을 쿡쿡 파고들 여지를 남긴 것을 진심으로 후회했다. 여기엔 드레이코가 창의성을 발휘할 공간이 너무 많았던 것이다. 뭐, 일기장을 드레이코의 손에서 뺏어올 때는 기분이 좋았다. 그 뒤 드레이코의 눈에 담긴 일그러진 표정은 마음에 들지 않았지만 말이다.

  
#

  
시간은 계속 흘러갔다. 해리는 톰 리들을 만났고, 해그리드와 담판을 지었고, 덤블도어가 학교를 떠났다. 학생들은 혼자서 아무데도 가면 안 되었기에, 해리는 개인 공부를 하러 가려고 해도 할 수 없게 되었다. 헤르미온느가 석화된 상황에서는 어차피 다 너무 힘들게 느껴졌으니 상관없었다.

  
#

  
그러나 한 사람만은 공포와 의심의 분위기를 철저히 즐기는 듯했다. 드레이코 말포이는 방금 남학생 회장으로 뽑히기라도 한 것처럼 으스대며 학교를 활보하고 다녔다. 해리는 말포이가 무엇 때문에 그토록 즐거워하는지 알지 못하다가, 덤블도어와 해그리드가 학교를 떠나고 보름 뒤에 있었던 마법약 수업 시간에 말포이 바로 뒤에 앉는 바람에, 말포이가 고소하다는 듯 크레이브와 고일에게 떠들어 대는 얘기를 우연히 들었다.

“난 예전부터 덤블도어를 쫓아내는 사람은 우리 아버지일 거라고 생각했어.” 말포이가 굳이 목소리를 낮추지도 않고 말했다. “전에도 말했지만 우리 아버지는 덤블도어가 이 학교 역대 최고의 교장이라고 생각하시거든. 어쩌면 이제 괜찮은 교장이 올지도 몰라. 비밀의 방이 닫히길 바라지 않는 사람 말이야. 맥고나걸도 오래 버티지 못할 거야. 그냥 자리만 지키는 거니까...”

스네이프는 헤르미온느의 빈자리와 빈 솥에 대해 아무 말도 하지 않고 해리 옆을 지나쳤다.

“교수님.” 말포이가 큰 소리로 말했다. “ _교수님_ 이 교장 자리에 지원하시는 건 어떠세요?”

“자자, 말포이.” 스네이프가 가느다란 입술에 떠오르는 미소를 억누르지 못하고 말했다. “덤블도어 교수님은 이사들에 의해 정직을 당하셨을 뿐이다. 머잖아 돌아오실 거다.”

“네, 그렇겠죠.” 말포이가 픽 웃으며 말했다. “제 생각에 아버지는 교수님한테 투표하실 거예요. 교수님이 교장 자리에 지원하신다면요. 제가 아버지한테 여기에서 교수님이 제일 훌륭한 선생님이라고 말씀드릴게요-“

다행히 스네이프는 피식거리며 지하 감옥을 휩쓸고 돌아다니느라, 솥 안에다 토하는 시늉을 하던 시무스 피니건을 보지 못했다.

“ _머글 태생_ 들이 아직도 짐을 싸지 않았다니 참 놀라워.” 말포이가 말을 이었다. “다음-“

“좀 닥쳐줄래, 말포이?” 해리가 말을 끊었다.

“물론, 포터. 네 섬세한 감성을 지켜 줘야지. 그나저나 그레인저는 요즘 _어때?_ ”

“걔는 _멀쩡해질_ 거야. 물어봐줘서 고맙다.”

그 순간 종이 울려서 다행이었다. 말포이가 방금까지 했던 말처럼 열받을 게 분명한 말들을 또 하는 것을 막아주었으니 말이다.

“서두르도록. 너희 모두를 약초학 수업에 데려다주어야 하니까.” 스네이프가 학생들 머리 너머로 소리쳤다. 학생들은 두 명씩 줄을 서서 교실을 떠났다. 

스네이프는(해리가 슬슬 ‘일반적인 수준의 비판’이라고 생각하게 된 것을 제외하면) 몇 달 넘게 해리를 철저히 무시했지만, 해리는 이 남자가 자신을 교실에서 다른 교실로 데리고 다니는 빈도가 다른 교수들에 비해 현저히 많다는 것을 알아차릴 수밖에 없었다. 

‘내 목숨을 살려두려고 애쓰는 사람이 _록허트_ 였다면 금지된 숲으로 슬쩍 빠져나가는 게 훨씬 쉬웠을 텐데.’ 해리는 부루퉁하게 생각했다.

  
#

  
“이거 점점 황당해져 가, 포터.” 며칠 뒤 드레이코가 나타나 좋은 아침일 뻔 했던 날을 망쳐 놓았다. 당연히 좋은 아침은 시작조차 할 수 없었는데, 아침 식사 전이었기 때문이다. 해리는 조금만 더 가면 도착이었던 테이블을 아련하게 바라보았다.

“뭐가?”  
“너 말이야. 너는 눈빛으로 나한테 불을 붙이지 못하니까, 아예 시도도 그만하지 그래.”  
“나 항상 이렇게 굴거든?”  
“아니야, 너는 그레인저 때문에 나한테 화난 거야. 나는 그레인저한테 _아무 짓도_ 안 했어.“  
“닥쳐.”

드레이코가 팔짱을 꼈다.

“너 나한테 빚진 거 있잖아.”  
“나 지금 좀 바쁘다고, 말포이.”  
“모든 일이 다 개인적으로 내 책임인 것처럼 굴지 마. 그걸로 갚아.”  
“네 _아버지_ 가-“  
“우리 대화는 서로의 아버지 이야기를 꺼내서 잘 흘러간 적이 없지 않아?”

해리는 이게 완전히 사실이라는 것을 인정해야 했고, 물러났다.

“그러니까. 그걸로 빚 갚으라고.” 드레이코가 재촉했다.  
“네가 허구한 날 희희낙락하는 걸 그만두면 너한테 화내는 걸 그만둘게.”  
“난 너 좋으라고 남들 보는 앞에서 아버지한테 반대하지 않아, 포터. 백만 년이 지나더라도.”  
“그럼 난 남들 보는 앞에서 너랑 친하게 안 지낼 거야.”  
“아, 좋아. 그럼 된 거네. 안녕.”

그리고 상쾌한 미소와 함께, 드레이코는 슬리데린 테이블로 갔다. 해리는 말포이가 방금 자신이 뭔가에 동의했다고 생각했다는 불길한 의심이 들었다.

  
#

  
해리는 슬리데린의 후계자와 거대 바실리스크에 맞서는 일을 스네이프 교수가 어떻게 생각할지 꽤나 잘 알고 있었기에, 어떻게 생각하시냐고 미리 물어보지 않았다.

리들과 맞서며 잠시 정신없이 ‘네빌은 뭔가가 볼드모트 경의 계획일 때 알아보는 촉이 좋구나’ 하고 생각한 순간이 있었지만, 그 다음에는 한가롭게 생각에 빠져 있을 시간이 없었다. 살아남느라 너무 바빴다.


	21. 신뢰 (Trust)

[신뢰]  
(Trust)

건물 안에 있기에는 날씨가 너무 좋았지만, 해리에게는 학기가 끝나기 전에 처리해야 할 마지막 일이 하나 있었다. 운만 좋다면, 끔찍한 아이디어가 아닐 것이다. 해리는 마법약 교수를 찾아다니다 마침내 학교 밖 잔디에서 주변을 방비하며 서성이는 스네이프를 발견했다  
.  
“교수님?”  
“왜냐, 포터?”  
“음. 교수님을 가지고 제 친척들을 위협해도 되나요?”

스네이프 교수는 해리를 뻔히 쳐다보기만 했다.

“그냥, 그러면 마법약 숙제를 할 수 있게 되는 데 정말 도움이 될 거 같고, 이제 그 사람들은 제가 집에서 마법을 못 쓴다는 걸 알거든요.”  
“숙제는 머글들을 위협할 만한 충분한 이유가 되지 못한다.” 스네이프는 피곤한 목소리였다. “그 친척들이라 함은 페튜니아 에반스와 그 남편이냐?”  
“제 사촌 두들리도요.”  
“치명적인 위기에 처한다면 내 이름을 가지고 그 머글들을 협박해도 된다. 그 전엔 안 되고. ‘세베루스 스네이프가 나의 생존에 지대한 관심을 가지고 있다,’ 비슷한 거면 되겠지.”

해리는 씩 웃었다  
.  
“제가 그런 스타일로 말할 것 같지는 않지만, 감사해요, 교수님. 페튜니아 이모를 아세요?”  
“모른다.” 그리고 스네이프는 망설였다. “만났었지, 잠깐. 오래된 일이지만.”  
“그러면 이모가 제가 누구 얘기를 하는지 알겠네요. 아싸!”  
“왜 하필 나지?”  
“뭐, 제 교수님들 중에 교수님이 제일 무섭잖아요.”  
“그런데도 너는 내 말을 한 마디도 듣지 않지. 내가 충분히 노력하지 않는 게 분명하구나.”  
“아뇨 아뇨 아뇨 아니에요, 엄청 무서워요! 다들 무시무시하다고 하는데요! 더 노력하실 필요 전혀 없어요.”

스네이프가 웃었다. 희미하고 삐딱하게.

“여름 잘 보내세요!” 해리는 서둘러 도망쳤다.


	22. III: 윌리 윙카는 나타나지 않을 것이다 (Willy Wonka Will Not Appear)

집에서 달아나는 것은 해리가 지금까지 내렸던 결정 중 최고였다. 해리는 2주 동안 탐험하고, 책을 읽고, /파이어볼트/를 충동구매하지 않으려고 참았다. 약방에서 네 시간 동안 헤멘 일을 빼놓으면 섭할 거고 말이다.

해리는 헤르미온느와 론이 어떻게 말할지 상상해 보려고 했고, 론이 ‘대박, 헤르미온느가 서점에 갔을 때랑 지금 너랑 똑같네.’ 라고 할 거라고 결정했다. 그렇게 상상하니 웃음이 나왔다

해리는 일반적인 마법약 재료 말고도 작년에 필요했지만 없었던 이것저것을 샀다. 마법의 사탕 레시피에 필요한 설탕, 색깔을 내기 위한 딱정벌레 같은 것들을. 해리는 스스로 저어지는 가마솥도 살까 고민했지만, 스네이프가 ‘3학년 수준 레시피를 만들기 위해 스스로 저어지는 가마솥이 필요한 사람’에 대해 어떤 말을 할까 그려본 뒤에는 뭘 살지 고민하는 일을 포기하고 부엉이로 주문하는 카탈로그만 하나 집어들었다.

작년의 일을 기억했기에, 해리는 머리를 쥐어짜서 줄어드는 물약 에세이를 쓴 다음에도 두 번을 고쳐 쓰고서야 더 검토하는 일을 포기했다. 귀찮게 오클러먼시 연습을 하지는 않았다. 머리를 비우고 그 자리를 퀴디치 팁으로 채우려고 노력했던 일은 마지 고모 앞에서 전혀 소용이 없었으니 말이다. 그리고 해리가 상대해야 하는 ‘평범한’ 어둠의 마법사는 적어도 마지 고모보다는 더 골치 아플 것이 분명했다. (적어도 해리는 그렇게 생각했다.) 해리의 마음속은, 교과서에 있는 성격 나쁜 각주가 표현하듯 ‘혼돈스럽고, 불꽃과 원칙으로 가득하고, 적절한 통제를 거부’하는 존재였다.

다행히, 해리의 마음속에 있을지도 모르는 투덜대는 성향은 플로리언 포테스큐와 대화를 트게 되면서 고개를 내밀 틈이 없게 되었다. 카운터 뒤에 따라 들어가서 아이스크림을 어떻게 만드는지 구경할 때 해리가 느낀 행복감은 그 어떤 것으로도 망칠 수 없었다! 그건 요리와 마법약 제작을 환상적으로 섞은 다음에 영리하게 냉각 마법을 끼얹는 일이었다. 해리는 레모네이드에 냉각 마법을 연습해 봤는데, 얼음이 점심 내내 녹지 않았다.

포테스큐 씨는 이렇게 털어놓았다. “내 일이 세상을 바꾸거나 드래곤을 다루는 일은 아닐지 몰라도, 슬퍼 보이는 아이에게 춤추는 체리를 얹은 아이스크림 선데를 건네줬을 때 아이의 얼굴에 퍼지는 웃음을 보면 나도 내 나름의 방법으로 세상을 약간씩 좋게 만들고 있다는 생각이 들곤 해.”

이런 일상 덕분에 해리는 뚱하게 시리우스 블랙에 대해 생각하거나, 내가 과연 살아남을 수 있을까 고민하거나, 그때 파이어볼트를 샀어야 했는데 하고 후회하는 일을 피할 수 있었다. 하지만 론이 기차에서 허니듀크 이야기를 꺼낸 직후에, 해리는 마법 사탕에 대해 새롭게 생긴 이 흥미는 안 그래도 고생스러운 자신의 삶을 친척들이 더 고생스럽게 만든 또다른 사례에 불과했다는 것을 깨닫게 되었다.

디멘터와 소름끼치는 조우를 하고 초콜릿을 받아먹은 다음 해리가 처음으로 리무스 루핀에게 한 질문은 “이거 어떻게 만드는지 아세요?” 였는데, 어쩌면 머릿속에 이런 생각들이 들어있었기 때문이었을지도 모르겠다. (루핀은 디멘터가 기차를 확실히 떠났는지 확인하고서 막 돌아온 참이었다.)

리무스 루핀은 잘 모르겠다며 겸손하게 답해 주었지만, 알아내고야 말겠다는 해리의 결심은 꺾이지 않았다. 해리는 언제나 퍼즐과 사탕을 좋아했는데다가, 사탕으로 /이루어진/ 퍼즐은 좀더 어른스러운 관심사처럼 보였던 것이다. 어쨌거나, 해리는 꽉 찬 열세 살이니까. 덕분에 드레이코가 전문가적인 솜씨로 놀려 대는 것에 신경을 끌 수 있기도 했다. 그 놀림은 여름 내내 떨어져 있었다고 해도 전혀 그리워지지 않았다.

#

가장 좋은 망토를 골라 입은 다른 교수들 옆에 선 루핀 교수는 유난히 초라해 보였다.

“스네이프 좀 봐!” 론이 해리의 귀에 대고 속삭거렸다.

마법약 과목을 가르치는 스네이프 교수가 교직원 식탁 저쪽에서 루핀 교수를 쏘아보고 있었다. 스네이프가 어둠의 마법 방어술 과목을 맡길 바란다는 건 모두가 아는 사실이었지만, 해리조차도 야위고 누르께한 얼굴을 일그러뜨리는 그 표정에 놀라고 말았다. 분노를 넘어 증오에 가까운 표정이었다. 

해리는 그 표정을 너무 잘 알고 있었다. 해리가 1학년일 때 스네이프가 거의 내내 하던 표정이었으니까. 해리는 지금 스네이프를 쳐다보고 나서야 2학년이 시작되고 얼마 되지 않은 때부터 저 표정을 못 보았다는 것을 깨달았다. 요즘 해리 주변에서 스네이프 교수는 화를 내거나, 피곤해 하거나, 무표정했다. 언제부터 바뀌었던 것일까? 해리는 이제부터 이게 신경쓰이게 될 거라는 걸 알았다. 비록 정말로 걱정을 하나 더 할 시간이 없었지만 말이다.


	23. 네빌은 이걸 후회할 것이다 (Neville Is Going To Regret This)

학기의 첫 마법약 수업에 드레이코 ‘도마뱀’ 말포이는 별명 값을 했다. 드레이코는 론과 해리가 자기 데이지 뿌리를 자르게 하고, 쪼글쪼글 무화과 껍질을 까게 하고, 거기에다가 “내 타이밍을 잘 봐, 포터. 뭔가 배울지도 모르잖아.”하는 속닥거림까지 곁들였다.

해리는 벅빅이 드레이코의 팔을 /두 짝 다/ 찢어놓았다면 좋았을 텐데 하고 바랐다.

“올해의 연쇄 살인범은 학기가 끝나기 전에 잡도록 노력해 봐. 그래줄 거지, 포터?” 드레이코가 숨죽인 목소리로 말을 이었다. 해리는 드레이코가 네 박자마다 애벌레를 마법약에 더하는 것을 쳐다보면서 론이 데이지 뿌리 즙을 내는 것을 도와주려 했다.

배경에 있던 헤르미온느는 네빌에게 정신없이 속삭였다. “마음을 비우고 온실에서 복습을 하고 있다고 생각해!” 도움이 되는 것 같았다 - 네빌은 시계 방향과 반시계 방향을 섞어서 마법약을 저으며 애벌레를 넣은 다음, 일부러 마법약 실험도구 주변에서 꿈지럭거렸다. 네빌의 (원래 녹색이어야 했던) 오렌지색 마법약은 보기 싫은 회색으로 바뀌었지만 적어도 더 이상 독버섯 주스처럼 보이지는 않았다.

“야, 해리.” 시무스 피니건이 해리의 놋쇠 저울을 빌려 가려고 몸을 기울이며 말했다. “들었어? 오늘 아침 <예언자일보>에 났는데... 시리우스 블랙이 목격됐다더라.”

“어디서?” 해리와 론이 재빨리 물었다. 책상 맞은편에서 말포이가 슬며시 고개를 들고 귀를 기울이는 모습이 보였다.

“여기서 그리 멀지 않은 곳이래.” 시무스가 어쩐지 신이 난 얼굴로 말했다. “목격자는 머글이었고. 당연히 상황을 제대로 이해하지는 못했지. 머글들은 블랙이 그냥 평범한 범죄자인 줄 알잖아. 안 그래? 아무튼 그 머글이 긴급 직통전화로 전화를 걸었대. 마법부 사람들이 현장에 도착했을 때쯤에는 블랙이 이미 사라지고 없었대.”

“여기서 그렇게 멀지 않단 말이지...” 론이 의미심장한 눈길로 해리를 바라보며 그 말을 되풀이했다. 론이 몸을 홱 돌리더니, 두 사람을 유심히 지켜보는 말포이를 발견했다. “뭐, 말포이? 또 껍질 벗길 게 있냐?”

하지만 말포이의 눈길은 해리에게 꽂혀 있었다. 말포이가 해리를 향해 책상 위로 몸을 기울였다.

“네가 더 들뜨지 않아서 놀랍다, 포터. 나라면 이미 한참 전에 밖에 나가서 그놈을 잡으러 나섰을 텐데.”

“무슨 소리 하는 거야, 말포이?” 론이 험악한 목소리로 물었다.

“설마 /모르는 거야/, 포터?” 말포이가 엷은 색 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 숨죽여 말했다.

“뭘 몰라?”

“모르는구나.” 말포이는 크리스마스가 일찍 오기라도 한 듯한 표정이었다. “누가 너한테 얘기해줄 때 나도 옆에 끼워줘. 네 얼굴을 구경하고 싶거든.” 말포이가 속삭였다.

“/무슨 소리를 하는 거냐고!/“ 해리가 버럭 화를 냈지만 그 순간 스네이프가 말했다. “지금쯤 재료를 다 넣었어야 한다. 이 마법약은 마시기 전에 뭉근하게 끓여야 하니까, 약이 끓는 동안 주위를 정리하도록. 그런 다음에 롱바텀 것을 시험해 보도록 하지...” 

네빌의 마법약이 회색이라는 사실 때문에 헤르미온느는 울기 직전처럼 보였다. 그 마법약은 충실하게 네빌의 두꺼비 트레버에게 시험되었다.

모두가 기다렸다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 두꺼비를 관찰하던 스네이프는 표정이 언짢아 보였다.

“트레버가 독을 먹었나요?” 네빌이 자그마한 목소리로 물었다.

“너, 네 녀석은 어떠한 효과도 존재하지 않는 마법약을 생산하는 데 성공했다. 뭘 한 거냐?”

“빻은 토끼풀 잎이랑 잘게 찢은 겨자무를 더했어요. 뭐의 효과를 없애려고 했던 건데...”

스네이프는 아주 오랫동안 네빌을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았고, 교실 전체가 숨을 멈췄다. 스네이프의 콧구멍이 벌름거렸다.

“사고로 누굴 죽이지 않는 방법을 배웠으니 그리핀도르에 1점이다.” 스네이프가 입꼬리를 당겼다. “너는 방금 내 기대치를 높이는 실수를 한 거다, 롱바텀.” 네빌은 전보다도 더 핼쓱해졌고, 해리는 네빌이 기절해서 의자에서 떨어질까 봐 몰래 네빌 뒤로 다가갔다. “수업 끝났다. 포터, 남아라.”

말포이가 이죽이며 하인이 어쩌고 하는 말을 했지만, 해리는 오랜 연습으로 무시해 버렸다. 말포이는 오늘 과하게 기분이 좋았다.

방금 스네이프의 말이 잡담을 하기 위한 연막이었다면 좋았겠지만, 이건 대부분 해리더러 여기저기 튄 거머리 즙을 처리하고 쓰고 남은 고양이 비장을 다시 유리병에 넣게 하기 위한 연막이었다. 딱 그렇게 들리는 만큼 재밌는 일이었다.

“네 여름방학 에세이는 나를 감명받게 할 가능성이 있어 보이나?”

“받으신 적 있으세요?”

“당돌하게 굴면 감점이다, 포터.”

“모르겠어요.” 해리는 숨쉬지 않으려고 노력하며 말했다. “교수님이 내주신 분량보다 2피트 넘게는 안 썼고 내용이 /틀리지는/ 않는데요, 뭘 놓치고 있는 기분이 들어서요.”

“그럼 친척들과 문제는 없는 거냐?”

“서로 죽이려고 하지는 않았어요. 그걸 물어보시는 거라면요.”

“말 잘 하는군. 지금까지 이번 학기에 죽을 뻔한 경험은 또 없고?”

해리는 잠시 멈춰서 기차에 디멘터들이 탔던 일을 죽을 뻔한 경험으로 쳐야 하는지 고민하다가, 자신의 교수님이 성난 찻주전자 같은 소리를 낼 수 있다는 데 화들짝 놀랐다.

“불운을 불러오는 저주가 네게 걸려 있는지 누가 확인한 적은 없느냐, 포터?” 스네이프가 불쑥 말했다. “궁금할 뿐이다. 도저히 다른 설명은 생각할 수가 없으니.”

해리는 흉진 이마를 만지면서 앞머리 너머로 교수를 쳐다보았다. 스네이프는 아주 길게 숨을 내쉬었다.

“그래, 그거면 되겠지. 알아들었다.”

“음. 스네이프 교수님, 교수님은 아마 저 1학년 때 제 목숨을 몇 번은 살리셨을 거예요. 계속 도와주실 필요 없어요. 진짜로요.”

제발 그러지 마세요.

“네가 내게 어떤 과장된 역사를 갖다붙여 상상하고 있는지는 모르겠지만, 일단 내가 이 학교의 교사고 학생들을 보호할 책임이 있다는 걸 잊은 모양이구나.”

쳇, 여기에 대고 해리가 대꾸할 수 있는 말은 별로 없었다.

“/반시계/ 방향이다, 포터.” 해리의 교수가 쏘아붙였다. 해리는 솥을 문질러 닦다가 당황한 채로 걸레질의 방향을 바꾸었다. 도움이 되었다.

“왜 그런지 모르겠어요.” 해리가 한마디 했다. 화제를 바꿀 수 있어서 기뻤다.

“마법약은 의례용 주술의 일부이고, 모든 의례용 주술은 공통분모를 가지고 있기 때문이지.”

“그러면 의례용 주술에 대해 찾아봐야 하나요?”

“그건 아마추어 머글 요리사가 생화학 공부를 하는 것이나 진배없지. 네가 해야 할 일은 단순한 설명을 따르는 법을 배우고 주변 상황을 간단하게나마 신경쓰면서 사는 거다. 수업 내내 쑥덕거리는 게 아니라.”

방금 말은 지독하게 불공평했다. 해리는 뚱하게 책상을 문질러 닦았고, 결국 닦을 책상이 동나버렸다.

“가라. 이제 올해가 어떨지 확실하게 감이 잡히는구나. 그리고 지금 가지 않으면 점심 시간에 늦을 거다.”

해리는 자기가 점심에 약간 늦는 것이 왜 중요한지 알 수 없었지만, 배고프기는 했다. 그리고 대체 언제부터 스네이프 교수가 머글들에 대해 조금이라도 알았길래?


	24. 스네이프는 걱정해 주는 일에 젬병이다 (Snape Isn’t Good At Caring About People)

개학하고 처음 맞은 토요일의 아침, 해리는 쪽지를 받았다.

<포터 군, 자네의 에세이는 수준 미달이다. 의논하기 위해 오늘 오전 10시에 연구실을 방문하도록, 스네이프>

헤르미온느는 해리가 이 쪽지를 건네주자 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“스네이프 교수님이 /또/ 너한테 개인교습을 해주시네.”  
“내 에세이는 잘게 찢겨서 염산에 담궈질걸. 그 다음 웃음을 터뜨리실 거야.” 해리가 지적했지만, 헤르미온느는 칭얼거렸다.  
“/교육적으로잖아./” 

“괜찮아, 미온느?” 론이 물었다. “너 요즘 약간…”  
“개인 크리틱이라니.” 헤르미온느는 찻잔에 코를 박고 죽으려고 했다.

“걱정 마.” 해리가 부랴부랴 말했다. “교수님은 아마, 그냥… 모르겠다… 설마 내가 지도할 만한 가치가 있는지 평가하시려는 걸까.”

론이 해리의 등을 두드려 주었다.

“스네이프는 여전히 널 싫어하잖냐.”  
“그렇지.” 

해리는 눈을 찡그려 쪽지를 노려보았다. 론이 틀린 말을 한 건 아니었다. 해리가 아는 한에서는 말이다.

“교수님이 드레스 때문에 화난 건 아니겠지? 어떻게 생각해?” 네빌이 물었다.

해리는 스네이프 교수가 한 10년은 더 드레스 때문에 화나 있을 거라고 생각했지만, 입 밖으로 내는 게 좋은 선택 같지 않았다.

#

스네이프 교수의 연구실은 벽난로가 타고 있으니 약간 더 유쾌해 보였다. 그다지 유쾌한 건 아니었지만, 약간. 스네이프 교수가 책상에 앉아 있었고 유리잔과 유리병이 두 개씩 놓여 있었다. 스네이프 교수는 고개를 들어 해리를 보더니 양피지 두루마리 하나를 꺼냈다. 해리는 두루마리를 받아서 폈다. 해리의 에세이였는데, 녹색 잉크에 푹 젖어 있었다. 작아서 보이지도 않는 글씨로 수정할 사항이 빈 공간마다 빼곡히 들어차 있었던 것이다. 해리는 눈을 움찔했다.

“넌 우리가 용건을 끝내면 이걸 읽을 거다. 네 친구들에게 우리의 대화 주제가 이것이었다고 할 수 있게 말이지. 네가 네 꼬마 친구들을 얼마나 /신뢰/하는지에 관계없이, 이 대화를 너 말고 다른 사람에게 이야기하지 않겠다고 맹세해라.”  
“...교수님?”  
“맹세해라, 포터 군. 너의 그 말에 가치가 있다면 말이지만.”

해리는 턱을 홱 치켜들었다.

“그렇게 해서 다른 사람을 다치게 만들지만 않는다면, 아무한테도 말 안 하겠다고 약속할게요.”  
“네가 그 대상일 때만이다, 포터 군.” 스네이프는 지친 어조였다. “너일 때만.”

해리는 여러 가지를 고려해봤을 때 이 정도면 꽤 공정하다고 생각했다.

“앉아라.”

앉으라니까 앉았다.

“시리우스 블랙에 대해 얼마나 알지?”

“글쎄요, 살인자잖아요. 음, 볼드모트의, 추종자고요.” 스네이프는 이름을 듣자 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “사람을 많이 죽였고, 이제는 저를 죽이고 싶어한대요. 그리고 사람들이 저한테 말해주지 않는 뭔가가 있어요.”

“맞았다. 사람들은 너한테 말해주지 않지. 그건 네가 마법사의 돌을 훔치고, 트롤과 대치하고, 바실리스크에게 싸움을 거는 류의 소년이라고 생각하기 때문이다.”

“대체 왜 사람들이 제가 시리우스 블랙이랑 싸울까 봐 그렇게 걱정하는 거예요? 그러니까, 드레이코도 그 소리 했어요 - /걱정/ 따위를 한 건 아니고 그냥 웃기다고 생각해서 말한 거긴 한데, 근데-” 해리는 망설였다.

“내 경험으로 너는 어른들이 너를 위해 숨기는 게 뭐든지 간에 끝까지 파낼 거고, 생각할 수 있는 모든 규칙을 깨고 제 목숨을 반쯤 끊어놓겠지. 날 한 번 속이고, 두 번 속이고, 세 번 속여라… 나는 바보가 아니다, 포터.”

“영광 같은 거 때문에 그러는 거 아니에요.” 해리는 겨우 중얼거렸다. “교수님이 그렇게 생각하신다는 거 알지만 아니라고요. 누가 /해야만/하기 때문이었어요. 안 그랬으면 볼드모트가 마법사의 돌을 손에 넣었을 거고, 지금쯤 지니는 죽었을 거예요.”

“그리고 더 가능성 있는 가까운 미래에, 너는 두 번은 더 죽었고 네 친구들도 마찬가지일 거다.”

“뭐, 안 죽었잖아요.”

“내가 설명해주길 바란다면 사춘기 같은 반항은 아껴둬라.”

해리는 움찔했다. 의식하지 못하고 수그린 어깨를 똑바로 펴고 빠릿빠릿하게 보이려고 했다. 스네이프는 이것이 미묘하게 거북한 듯 했다.

“우리는 두 가지에 대해 차례대로 이야기할 거다. 하나는 어째서 네가 블랙과 마주치려 하지 말아야 하는지이고, 또 하나는 어째서 마주쳐야 하는지이다.”

“그거… 말이 안 되잖아요.” 스네이프가 음험한 표정을 해서 해리는 입을 닫았다.

스네이프는 유리잔 하나에 호박색 액체를 정량 따르고 다른 유리잔에는 옅은 진주색 마법약을 따랐다. 해리는 진정 물약을 알아보았다. 스네이프는 그것을 해리를 향해 밀었다.

“필요할 때 마셔라.” 스네이프가 명령했다.

“스네이프 교수님, 이 얘기 하는 거 교장선생님이 아세요?”  
“때가 되면 알아차리시겠지.”

그건 사실 대답이 아니었지만, 해리는 답지 않게 솔직하게 구는 교수를 멈출 생각이 없었다.

해리는 예감이 좋다고 생각했다. 뱀처럼 빠른 손짓, 짖듯이 뱉은 단어와 함께, 붉은 섬광 속에서 세상이 희미해질 때까지.

해리는 바닥에서 정신을 차렸다. 허둥지둥 일어나서는 지팡이를 찾았다.

해리는 스네이프와 눈을 맞췄다. 남자는 일어서 있었고, 본인의 지팡이를 해리에게 겨눈 채 반대쪽 손으로는 해리의 지팡이를 느슨하게 들고 있었다. 남자의 눈은 공허했다.

“네가 성인 마법사와 싸움에서 마주치지 않아야 하는 이유는 네가 죽을 것이기 때문이다. 내가 방금 너를 죽일 수 있었던 것과 마찬가지다.”  
“예상을 안 하고 있-”  
“그리고 시리우스 블랙은 너를 정면에서 공격하지 않을 거다.”

해리는 황급히 몸을 틀었고 또 다른 주문이 지글거리며 해리를 스쳤다. 해리는 책상 밑으로 몸을 날렸다. 사무실은 컸지만 끝이 없지는 않았고, 둘째, 셋째, 넷째 주문은 순전히 곡예로 피했다. 간절하게 빗자루가 있었으면 했다. 뒤쪽에서 유리잔이 깨져나갔고, 해리는 옆으로 몸을 숙였다. 머리카락이 타는 냄새를 맡으며, 해리는 자신의 교수에게 달려들어 벽으로 밀어붙였다.

그리고 멈췄다. 지팡이 끝이 자신의 목을 찌르는 것이 느껴졌다.

“성인 마법사와 대치하는 건 이런 거다, 포터. 처음에는 잘 했다. 내 예상보다 나았지. 하지만 네 본능은 틀렸다. 도망치는 대신 내게 달려들지 않았느냐. 내가 너를 죽이기를 원했다면 다음 행동은 살인 저주였을 거다. 이해가 되나?”  
“덤블도어-”  
“덤블도어 교장선생님은 네게 히드라 눈앞에 뛰어드는 성향이 있다는 것을 뼛속까지 알지는 못하신다. 아니면 그게 귀엽다고 생각하시는지도 모르지. 만약 네가 홀로 시리우스 블랙과 대면하려고 한다면, 너는 죽을 거다. 만약 네가 꼬마 친구들과 함께 시리우스 블랙과 대면하려고 한다면, 그 아이들도 죽을 거다. 그자를 보면, 도망쳐라. 가능하다면 교장선생님께로.”  
“교수님한테가 아니라요?”  
“나는 시리우스 블랙의 숨통을 직접 끊어놓기를 참으로 바라지. 하지만 나와 교장선생님 사이에서는, 교장선생님이 더 우수한 듀얼리스트이시다.”

스네이프의 목소리는 대화 전체를 통틀어 한 번도 죽은 듯한 모노톤에서 벗어나지 않았다. 무지하게 으스스했다.

“저는 볼드모트랑도 싸웠-”  
“넌 퀴렐과 그의 그림자와 싸운 거고, 그나마도 살아남아서 운이 좋았다. 퀴렐은 잘 봐줘야 평균치의 듀얼리스트였지. 시리우스 블랙은 제정신이 아니고, 집착적이고, 잔인하고, 치명적이며, 요람에서부터 저주를 가르치는 오래된 어둠의 가문 출신이다. 네 글러먹은 인생에서 한 번이라도 말을 들어라.”  
“알았다고요.” 해리는 이를 갈았다. “설명 다 하시면요. 아까 그게 설명이었죠? 아니에요?”

스네이프 교수의 안광에 전쟁의 기색이 번뜩였지만 그들은 아무 일이 없었다는 듯 의자로 되돌아갔다. 결투를 했을 뿐이고 모든 것이 괜찮다는 듯이. 해리 자신은 활시위만큼 팽팽히 긴장해 있었고, 스네이프가 해리의 지팡이를 내려놓자 재빨리 낚아챘다. 그리고 내려놓지 않았다.

스네이프는 호박색 액체를 빛에 비추었다. 금색으로 빛났다.

“파이어위스키다.” 스네이프는 아까 전까지 날씨 이야기를 하고 있었다는 듯 한 마디 하더니 잔을 비웠다. 딸깍 소리와 함께 잔을 테이블에 되돌려 놓았다. 그리고 양 손가락을 지붕 모양으로 맞닿게 했다. “진정 물약?”  
해리는 고개를 저었다.

“시리우스 블랙은 네 부모를 배신해서 죽게 한 자다. 그들은 블랙을 친구로 생각했고, 블랙은 볼드모트에게 그들이 피신한 위치를 고해바친 거지.”  
해리의 호흡이 박자를 잃었다. 시간이 살짝 웃기게 흘렀다. 귀가 윙윙거렸다 - 녹색 빛, 애원하는 여자, 끔찍한 웃음소리.

스네이프 교수는 다시금 정량의 파이어위스키를 따라 마셨다. 그는 해리에게 눈길을 고정시켰다. 눈이 빛났다.

“마셔라, 포터.”

해리는 진정 물약을 마시고 의자에 뒤로 주저앉았다.

“친구였다고요?”  
“학창시절부터.” 스네이프가 냉담한 목소리로 확정지었다.

“덤블도어 교장선생님은 교수님이 우리 부모님을 알았다고 하셨어요.”  
“블랙도 그 자리에 있었다.”  
“그럼.” 해리는 으스스하게 차분한 기분이었다. “이제는 블랙을 찾아서 죽이고 싶어요.”  
“안 된다.” 스네이프가 말했다. “바보 같은 짓을 하지 않겠다고 맹세하기 전까지는 이 방을 못 나간다.”

해리는 스네이프에게 자신을 설득시킬 수 있는 카드가 있다고 결코 생각하지 않았다. 해리가 시리우스 블랙을 찾아내서 자신의 부모님을 뺏어간 그자에 대해 뭐라도 하고 싶은 마음을 멈출 만한 것은 단 하나도 없다고.

음, 하나 있기는 했다.

“...설득을 시켜 보시든가요.” 해리는 말하며 생각을 했다.

스네이프의 표정은 /값을 매길 수 없을/ 정도였다. 해리는 감정을 가질 수 있게 되면 다시 떠올려 봐야겠다고 머릿속으로 메모를 했다.

“수업이 끝난 다음에 마법약 강의실에 오는 걸 다시 허락받고 싶어요. 폴리주스를 제대로 만드는 법을 배울래요.”  
“내 마법약 재료로 폴리주스 마법약을 만들었다는 걸 인정하는 거냐, 포터?”  
“아니요, 절대 안 하죠.” 해리는 자신의 교수를 향해 입꼬리를 올렸다. 스네이프는 미소를 돌려주지 않았다. 웃기시기는.

긴 침묵이 흘렀다. 해리는 솔직히 스네이프 교수가 술을 마시는 것으로 그 침묵을 채웠어야 했다고 생각했지만, 해리가 스네이프 교수의 선택의 책임자는 아니었으니까.

“네 친구들이 바쁠 때, 내가 거기 있는 한 마법약 교실에서 공부해도 좋다. 내가 오냐오냐하며 도와줄 거라고는 생각하지 마라. 어디든 혼자 돌아다니지 마라. 시리우스 블랙을 찾으러 다니지 않겠다고 약속해라.”  
“약속할게요.”

결국 해리는 앞으로 똑바로 걸어갈 수 있을 만큼 진정 물약의 효과가 약해질 때까지 기다리면서 수축 물약에 대한 에세이를 읽게 되었다. 스네이프 교수더러 자신을 지도하게 설득하는 게 과연 좋은 계획이었을까는 절대 확신할 수 없었지만, 적어도 지금 스네이프 교수가 해리에게 저주 주문을 쏘고 있지는 않았으니 뭔가는 의미가 있을 것이다.

이렇게 하루의 시작을 보내고 나니, 해리의 나머지 주말은 /극도로/ 안티클라이맥스적이었다.


	25. 수업과 자유 (Lessons and Leeway)

  
스네이프 교수와 하는 첫 개인 수업 시간에, 해리는 뭔가 확실히 해둬야겠다고 느꼈다.

“다음에 교수님이 저한테 저주를 쏘시면, 프레드랑 조지를 불러서 드레스 입고 머리에 대머리수리를 얹은 교수님을 포스터로 만들어서 학교 온 사방에 붙이라고 할 거예요.”

스네이프는 콧구멍을 떨었다.

“내가 어떤 도발을 당하든 학생들에게 저주를 쏘는 습관은 없다, 포터. 내 행동의 요점은 알았으리라 생각하는데?”

해리는 ‘이번주에 저는 매일 밤 초록색 빛이랑 웃음소리가 나오는 악몽을 꿨어요.’라는 말을 하지 않았다. 해리는 ‘제정신인 사람들은 말로 요점을 설명한다고요. 공격을 하면서가 아니라요.’라는 말을 하지 않았다. 해리는 많은 것을 말하지 않았다.

“네게 저주를 쏘지 않겠다고 맹세하마.” 스네이프는 뭔가 덧붙이고 싶은 기색이었지만, 하지 않기로 결정한 듯 했다.

“혹시 저한테 결투를 가르치고 싶으시면, 그건 배울래요.” 해리가 덧붙였다. “여기저기 쓸모가 있을 것 같거든요.”

“열다섯까지 살아남거라. 그 뒤에 말하지.”

해리는 잠시 씩 웃었다.  
“여태까지는 잘 했잖아요.”

“언제나처럼 거만하군. 자, 말해 봐라. 네가 마법약을 배우고 싶은 이유가 뭐냐?”

해리는 자신의 교수를 향해 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“아시는 줄 알았는데요.”

“네가 어떻게 믿든간에, 나는 네 머릿속에 돌아다니는 모든 생각을 알아야겠다고 느낄 만큼 너를 세상의 중심에 두고 사는 게 아니다.”

저건 스네이프 버전의 ‘대답이나 해라.’였다.

“아름답잖아요.” 잠시 뒤에 해리가 대답했다. “우아해요. 그리고 결투나 퀴디치랑은 달라요— 그것들은 저희가 지금 당장 어디 있는지만 중요하지만, 마법약을 하려면 계획이 있어야 하잖아요. 즉흥적으로 뭘 해야만 할 때는 빼고지만…” 해리는 어떻게 표현해야 할지 몰라서 말끝을 흐렸다.

“학문에 대한 경의가 있군.” 스네이프 교수는 해리를 보려고 몸을 돌리지도 않았고, 하던 일을 멈추지도 않았다. 그 일은 교실 앞쪽 실험대 중 하나에 솥을 올리는 것이었다.  
“네가 거기에 전혀 재능이 없다는 건 아나?”

해리는 방금 것이 수사적인 질문이기를 바라며 기다렸지만, 스네이프는 침묵을 이어가는 게 만족스러워 보였다.

“제가 퀴디치를 잘하기는 하지만, 제가 /하고/ 싶은 일은 마법약이에요.”

“와서 봐라.” 해리의 교수가 초대했기에 해리는 마법약이 준비되는 모습을 보려고 스툴을 끌어와 앉았다. 모든 움직임이 명징했고, 모든 몸짓이 수수했고, 어떤 손짓도 낭비되지 않았다. 아름답지는 않았다—세베루스 스네이프는 자신의 행동을 아름답게 만들 만큼 자신이 어떻게 보이는지에 신경쓰는 사람이 아니었다—하지만 그의 칼은 은빛 잔상을 만들었고 그의 표정은 무관심했으며 해리는 이 남자가 /되고/ 싶었다.

“어떨 때 너는 딱 네 아비 같지.” 스네이프가 재료를 늘어놓고 얕은 그릇에 계량해 담으며 입을 열었다. 해리는 아주 조용히 있었는데, 아버지에 대해 이야기할 기분인 사람이 있으면 해리는 언제나 집중했기 때문이었다. “그리고 어떨 때는 네 부모 중 누구와도 전혀 다르고. 네 아비는 학교에서 온갖 말썽에 휘말렸고, 또 온갖 말썽을 피우고 다녔지. 항상 시끄럽게 웃었고, 퀴디치는 아주 잘했다.”

스네이프는 제어된 폭력성으로 후추알을 절구에 넣고 빻았다. 해리는 재채기 때문에 흘러나오는 말을 끊을까 걱정하면서 미친 듯이 눈을 깜빡였다.

“반면에 네 어머니는 모든 것을 잘했다. 그 아이가 손대는 것마다 금으로 바뀌었지.” 해리 쪽으로 시선이 잠깐 갔다. “비유로 한 말이다.”  
해리는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“둘 중 누구도 재능이 없는 분야를 해보려 하지 않았고 말이다.”  
스네이프의 지팡이가 까딱이자 솥 아래에서 불이 일어 가열을 시작했다. 해리는 현재에 다시 집중하려고 애썼지만, 성공은 거의 못 했다.

“솔직히 두 분에 대해서 아는 게 없어요.” 해리가 말했다. “페튜니아 이모는 거짓말을 지어낼 때가 아니면 엄마 얘기를 안 했거든요.”  
교수는 이 말에 대꾸하지 않고 처음 재료를 손을 까딱해 더했다.

“이거 페퍼업 포션이에요?” 해리는 침묵을 채우려고 질문했다,

“맞다. 시월 비가 오기 시작하면 병동에서 필요할 게다. 보통은 한 번에 더 많이 만들지.”

“왜 이번에는 안 그러셨어요?”

“네가 쉽게 집중력을 잃으니까.”

이건 모욕이 아닐 수 없었으므로 해리는 눈을 부라렸다.

“전에는 제가 폴리주스 만드는 법을 배울 만하다고 하셨잖아요.”

“폴리주스 제작이 제한된 것은 남을 속일 때 쉽게 사용될 수 있기 때문이지, 특별히 어려워서가 아니다. 재료는 희귀하고 제작 과정은 느리지만, 꼭 필요한 만큼의 자제력만 있다면 어렵지 않지.”

해리는 찔려하면서 마지 고모에 대해 생각했고, 자신의 자제력에 대해서 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“제한 구역에서 레시피는 어떻게 훔쳤지?” 스네이프는 꼭 감자를 건네달라는 말을 하는 투로 질문했다.

“록허트 교수님한테 통행증을 부탁했는데요.”

스네이프가 콧방귀를 뀌었다.  
“이런데도 나는 블랙이 너를 스토킹하는 동안 네가 친구들과 순진무구하게 놀면서 기다리기만 하고 있다고 믿어야 한다는 거냐?”

“그러고 있다고요.” 해리가 말했다. “제가 가만히 있겠다고 했잖아요. 안 그래요? 그리고 저도 딱히 멍청하지는 않거든요.”

이 말은 대답할 가치가 없었나 보다.

해리는 불쑥 질문했다. “혹시 잠이 오게 하는 약도 있어요? 어떤 때는 제 두통 마법약도 쓸모가 없어서…”

“폼프리 부인께서 ‘꿈 없는 잠’을 갖고 계신다.” 스네이프 교수가 말했다. “그건 진정 물약이나 유용한 다른 마법약들과 마찬가지로, 지속적으로 복용할 시 중독되지.”

쳇.

“다음 주까지 숙제로 페퍼업 포션의 개발 역사와 레시피를 발전시킬 아이디어에 대해 써 와라.”

해리는 몸을 움츠렸다. 숙제가 /더/ 있다니. 스네이프의 눈은 너무 즐거워 보였다.

스네이프 교수는, 결국에는, 여전히 새디스트였다.

  
#

  
프레드와 조지에게 마법의 사탕이나 아이스크림을 만들어 볼 만한 장소가 있냐고 물어보는 건 최고의 아이디어였던 동시에 최악의 아이디어였다.

“오, 이 가엾고 무지한 어린아이를 보게. 프레드, 어쩔 수 없구만.”

“어쩔 수 없다네, 조지.”

이 말과 함께, 두 사람은 해리의 양쪽 팔을 각각 붙잡고 아래층까지 연행해 갔다. 호그와트의 부엌을 소개해 주기 위해서였다.

그후 해리의 인생은 결코 예전 같지 않았다.


End file.
